Corazones secuestrados
by aleparedes
Summary: 4º Saga Soldado de Fortuna.Ella estaba en peligro y él luchaba por protegerla. Pero aquella dulce belleza texana deseaba mucho más. Serena Tsukino soñaba con una vida entera de amor en los poderosos brazos de Darien Chiba. ¿Podría derrumbar sus defensas de hierro y convertirse en la esposa del mercenario?
1. Chapter 1

**Corazones secuestrados**

Ella estaba en peligro y él luchaba por protegerla. Pero aquella dulce belleza texana deseaba mucho más. Serena Tsukino soñaba con una vida entera de amor en los poderosos brazos de Darien Chiba. ¿Podría derrumbar sus defensas de hierro y convertirse en la esposa del mercenario?

_**POR FAVOR LEER ES IMPORTANTE**_

**Chicas 4º Libro de Soldado de Fortuna. Está escrito muchos años después que el tercero de la saga, así que el estilo y los personajes son distintos. Está muy vinculado a Hutton y a Hombres de Texas. No voy a empezar con otra saga para que conozcan las historias paralelas porque son demasiadas. Voy a continuar el mismo rumbo, termino esta serie y empiezo con historias vinculadas de otra. **

**Unos pequeños detalles. Esta historia es previa a algunas de los cosas que ocurren en la saga Hutton**

**Los personajes son Ebenezer "Eb" Scott y Sally Jonson. Ambos son nombrados en algunas de mis adaptaciones. En entre el amor y el odio (4º HUTTON la de Cord el mercenario ciego), Eb aparece como Yaten Scott (porque así lo había llamado SEREDAR), que era el ex-prometido de Maggie, la protagonista. Tanto Cord como Maggie son nombrados aquí, aunque obviamente no juntos aun.**

**Eb, también aparece en Secretos como dueño del campo de entrenamiento al que invitan a Colby a trabajar.**

**Aquí aparecen o se nombran otros personajes que ya han figurado en otras historias, como Laremos de la historia anterior, o Rodrigo (Alan Alfa en Secretos), Cy Parks, Micah Steely, entre otros. Si se acuerdan los personajes de Archer/JD, Dutch y Laremos, de las 3 anteriores historias de esta saga formaban parte del equipo de Rodrigo en África, por la misma época en la que Colby (protagonista de Secretos) perdió el brazo mientras estaba con Cy, Micah y Eb. Es decir todos pertenecían al mismo bando pero en grupos distintos. Se los nombra nuevamente, en Secretos.**

**Con esto verán porqué en muchas ocasiones no adapto todos o la mayoría de los personajes, porque seguir el hilo entre tantas historias entrecruzadas se complica si cambio todos los nombres. Habrá quien pueda darse cuenta fácilmente y quien no. Por eso hago estas aclaraciones.**

**A medida que transcurra la historia iré contando alguna que otra cosita para que sigan relacionando**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba estaba apoyado en su jeep, mirando descaradamente a la joven que, al otro lado de la calle, tenía la cabeza metida dentro del capó de su vieja furgoneta. Serena Tsukino llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, vaqueros y botas. Pero no llevaba sombrero. Dar sonrió, recordando cuántas veces le había advertido tiempo atrás que iba a sufrir una insolación.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que se vieron. Ella había vivido en Houston hasta el mes de julio, cuando había vuelto con su tía y su primo a Jacobsville, Tejas. La había visto varias veces desde entonces, pero ella no había querido dirigirle la palabra. Y Dar no podía culparla porque sabía que le había hecho mucho daño.

Era esbelta, pero su delgada figura hacía que su corazón se acelerase. Darien sabía lo que había debajo de esa blusa. Con placer recordó el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos celestes de la joven cuando él la había besado en aquel sitio secreto. Su impulsivo intento de desanimarla había funcionado demasiado bien y ella había huido despavorida, como esperaba.

Dar se lamentaba por lo que había podido ser si ella hubiera sido un poco mayor y él no hubiera estado recién llegado del peor baño de sangre de su carrera. Un mercenario no era un hombre aceptable para una niña inocente. Pero entonces Serena no conocía su auténtica vida, la que se escondía tras la fachada del rancho. Casi nadie en aquella pequeña ciudad la conocía.

Habían pasado seis años de aquello y Serena era una mujer, una profesora de primaria. Él estaba…retirado, o así lo llamaban. En realidad, seguía en activo, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba entrenando hombres en tácticas de combate. Aunque la gente de Jacobsville creía que era simplemente el propietario de un rancho, seguía teniendo enemigos y uno de ellos había salido de la cárcel poco tiempo atrás. Y aquel hombre buscaría venganza de eso estaba seguro.

Serena tenia diecisiete años aquella tarde de primavera que él la había hecho salir corriendo. En una vida llena de remordimientos, ella era el más grande de todos. La situación había sido imposible, por supuesto. Pero Dar no había querido hacerle daño y lo que ocurrió seguía pesando en su conciencia.

En aquel momento, observó que Serena empezaba a perder la paciencia con el motor averiado de su furgoneta. Debía de llevar una vida muy sencilla, teniendo que mantener a su tía, ciega tras un accidente, y a su primo de seis años, pensó.

Admiraba su responsabilidad, aunque le preocupaba su situación. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era la razón por la que su tía se había quedado ciega ni sabía que toda la familia estaba en peligro. Por eso Setsuna había persuadido a Serena de que abandonase su trabajo como profesora den Houston y volviera con ella y su hijo a Jacobsville.

Setsuna sabía que él podría protegerlos. Serena no sabía cuál era la profesión de Setsuna, ni sabía lo que su difunto marido, Soichi Tomoe, hacía para ganarse la vida. Pero, aunque lo hubiera sabido, no habría vuelto a Jacobsville si Setsuna no se lo hubiera rogado. Serena, tenía razones para odiarlo, pero él era su única oportunidad para sobrevivir. Aunque ella no lo sabía.

En los cinco meses que llevaba en Jacobsville, había conseguido evitarlo. En una ciudad tan pequeña, aquello era muy difícil, e inevitablemente se veían de vez en cuando. Pero ella lo esquivaba. Era la única indicación del penoso recuerdo que ambos compartían.

Dar la observó sudar sobre el capó y decidió que aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para acercarse.

Serena levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver al alto y fuerte hombre con chaqueta de ante y sombrero Stetson cruzando la calle. No había cambiado, pensó amargamente. Seguía caminando con aquella tranquilidad que lo hacía tan atractivo. Serena odiaba la sensación de ligereza en el corazón que experimentaba al verlo. A su edad, debería de haber pasado la fase de enamoramiento adolescente, pensaba. Especialmente, después de lo que él le había hecho aquella tarde de primavera. Aún seguía poniéndose colorada al recordarlo…

Cuando llegó a su lado, Darien se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y clavó en ella sus ojos azules.

Serena lo miró sin disimular su hostilidad.

-No me mires así -sonrió él-. Habría pensado que tenías suficiente juicio como para no comprarle una furgoneta a Tiger.

-Es mi primo -le recordó ella.

-Es un canalla - replicó el-. Hace unos años, Moss Hart le dio una paliza porque le había vendido a su mujer un coche que se caía a pedazos. Y a la señora Bates le vendió un coche diciéndole que el motor era "opcional".

Serena sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-No está tan mal, sólo que tengo que hacerle unos arreglos.

-Sí -murmuró Dar, echando un vistazo-. Motor nuevo, pintura nueva, un tubo de escape que funcione… y una rueda de repuesto que no esté pelada-añadió, señalando la rueda-. Pon una nueva, Serena. Puedes permitírtelo con tu sueldo.

-Oiga, señor Chiba…-empezó a decir ella, irritada.

-Sabes cómo me llamo -la interrumpió él-.Y lo de la rueda no es solo un consejo. No me gustan tus nuevos vecinos y no quiero que se te pinche una rueda en medio de la carretera.

Serena se levantó, estirándose todo lo que pudo, de modo que su cabeza quedaba a la altura de la barbilla de él. Aquel hombre era exageradamente alto…

-Estamos en el siglo XX y las mujeres son capaces de cuidar de sí mismas -le espetó sin dejarse amedrentar.

-No me vengas con esas -replicó el, poniendo un enorme pie sobre el parachoques para examinar el motor. Unos segundos después sacó una navaja del bolsillo y se puso a trabajar.

- ¡Es mi furgoneta! -exclamó ella, furiosa.

-Es una tonelada de metal con un motor que no funciona.

Serena hizo una mueca. Le molestaba no ser capaz de arreglarlo ella misma y tener que depender de aquel hombre. Mirar sus grandes y capaces manos hacía que recordara demasiadas cosas…Conocía la ternura de esas manos y el recuerdo hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

Cinco minutos después, el volvió a guardarse la navaja.

-Inténtalo ahora -le indicó. Serena se colocó frente al volante. La furgoneta arrancó haciendo un ruido de mil demonio, pero al menos, había arrancado. Dar se paró frente a la ventanilla, clavando en ella sus ojos azules-. Tienes problemas con las válvulas y seguramente pierde aceite. En cualquier caso, vas a tener que llamar a un mecánico. Y la próxima vez, no le compres un coche a Tiger, me da igual que sea tu primo.

-A mí no me des órdenes -replicó ella.

-Es una costumbre. ¿Cómo está Setsuna?

-¿Conoces a mi tía? -preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

-Sí. Y también conocía a tu tío Soichi -contestó él- ¿Tienes una pistola?

Serena se quedó tan confusa que tardó unos segundos en encontrar la voz.

-¿Qué?

-Una pistola -repitió él-¿Tienes algún arma?

-No me gustan las armas.

-¿Conoces técnicas de defensa personal?

-Soy profesora de primaria -replicó ella, irónica-. Mis alumnos no suelen atacarme.

-No estoy preocupado por tus alumnos. Ya te he dicho que no me gustan tus vecinos –insistió Dar. Lo que no le explicó fue que los conocía y sabía porqué estaban en Jacobsville.

-A mí tampoco. Pero eso no es cosa tuya…

-Lo es-la interrumpió él prometí a Soichi que cuidaría de su mujer y pienso hacerlo.

-Yo puedo cuidar de mi tía.

-No lo creo. Iré a tu casa mañana.

-No estaré.

-Pero Setsuna sí. Además mañana es sábado y no tienes clases -dijo Dar, como si fuera su dueño o algo así.

-Señor Chiba… -empezó a decir Serena, incrédula.

-Sólo mis enemigos me llaman señor Chiba

-Muy bien señor Chiba…

Dar suspiró pesadamente.

-Eras tan joven. ¿Qué esperabas, que te sedujera en el asiento trasero de un coche a plena luz del día?

Serena enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¡Yo no estaba hablando de eso!

-Me hubiera gustado no hacerte daño, pero era la única forma de desanimarte. ¡Lo nuestro era imposible, deberías saberlo!

Serena no podía soportar habar de aquel asunto.

-No me hiciste daño.

-Sí lo hice -murmuró él, observando la cara ovalada, la nariz recta, los labios generosos-. Mañana iré a tu casa. Tengo que hablar con Setsuna y contigo. Hay cosas que no saben ninguna de las dos.

-¿Qué cosas?

El cerró la puerta de la furgoneta y apoyó las manos en la ventanilla.

-Conduce con cuidado -dijo ignorando la pregunta-. Y cambia la rueda de repuesto.

-Yo no acepto órdenes. ¡Y no necesito que un hombre cuide de mí!

Darien sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa alegre. Después se dio la vuelta y volvió a su jeep con aquel paso tan peculiar.

Serena estaba tan turbada que a duras penas consiguió conducir la furgoneta sin destrozar las marchas

Sammy estaba viendo la tele cuando Serena entró en la casa.

-¡Me has comprado los cereales de la tele! -exclamó el niño, ayudándola a dejar las cosas en la cocina-. ¡Gracias tía Serena!

Aunque eran primos, el niño la llamaba tía por afecto y respeto.

-De nada. También he comprado helado.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco ahora?

-Después de la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno, vale – murmuró Sammy, desilusionado.

Serena se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Que niño tan bueno. Mira, he traído peras y manzanas. ¿No quieres una? La fruta es muy buena.

-Bueno. Pero no me gusta tanto como el helado.

Mientras el niño lavaba una pera. Serena fue al dormitorio para saludar a Setsuna. Los ojos de la mujer miraban al vacío, pero reconoció los paso de su sobrina.

-He oído la furgoneta -sonrió-. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ir a la compra después del colegio, Serena.

-Me gusta ir a la compra, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Setsuna se incorporó un poco, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara. No tenía buen aspecto.

-Me he tomado una aspirina, pero sigue doliéndome la cadera.

-Setsuna, Darien Chiba me ha preguntado por ti. Ha dicho que va a venir mañana a verte.

Setsuna no pareció sorprendida.

-Imaginé que lo haría -murmuró-. Me temo que te he metido en un lío, Serena.

-No te entiendo.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué insistí tanto en volver a Jacobsville?

-Ahora que lo dices…

-Lo hice porque Dar está en Jacobsville. Aquí estaremos a salvo, mientras que en Houston…

-Me estás asustando.

Setsuna sonrió con tristeza.

-Ojalá no hubiera ocurrido esto, pero no lo puedo evitar. Un hombre muy peligroso está buscándome. Un hombre al que yo ayude a meter en la cárcel y que ha salido de ella por un truco legal.

-¿Tú metiste a un hombre en la cárcel? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Serena, atónita.

-Tú sabías que trabajaba para el gobierno ¿no?

-Pues sí. Como secretaria.

Setsuna respiró profundamente.

-No cariño. No era una secretaria, era un agente especial. A través de Dar, conseguí ponerme en contacto con uno de los hombres de Manuel López, el jefe de una banda internacional de narcotraficantes, y él me consiguió pruebas suficientes para meterlo en la cárcel. Pero había un pequeño problema legal y su abogado lo aprovechó -explicó, observando la expresión de perplejidad en la cara de su sobrina-. Ahora, López está en la calle hasta que vuelva a celebrarse el juicio y quiere matar a la persona que lo traicionó. Y como solo yo conozco a esa persona, está buscándome.

Serena estaba boquiabierta. Esas cosas solo ocurrían en las películas, no en la vida real.

-Está de broma ¿verdad?

Setsuna negó con la cabeza. Seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva a los treinta y cinco años. Era esbelta y tenía unos rasgos muy dulces. Sammy, de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, no se parecía a ella. Y tampoco se parecía a su difunto marido, Soichi, moreno y de ojos azules.

-Lo siento, cariño -se disculpó Setsuna-. No estoy de broma. Por eso decidí buscar ayuda. Dar nos protegerá hasta que Manuel López vuelva a la cárcel.

- ¿Dar también es un agente del gobierno?

-No me gusta contarte esto y sé que a él tampoco va a gustarle, así que tienes que jurarme que no se lo contarás a nadie, Serena.

-Lo juro -murmuró ella.

-Dar era un mercenario. Lo que suele llamarse un soldado de fortuna. Ha luchado con comandos especialmente entrenados por todo el mundo. Ahora está retirado, pero sigue siendo muy solicitado como instructor por varios gobiernos -explicó Setsuna-. Su rancho es muy conocido en círculos secretos como una de las mejores academias de tácticas de guerra -añadió. Serena no dijo una palabra. Se había quedado estupefacta. Por eso Dar se había mostrado tan distante, tan poco dispuesto a mantener una relación con ella. Por eso no había querido…-. Espero no haber destrozado tus ilusiones, Serena. Sé lo que sentías por él.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

Setsuna asintió.

-Dar me lo contó todo.

Serena sintió que su cara ardía. Se sentía humillada. ¡Dar había sabido lo que sentía y ella que creía haber disimulado tan bien! Pero era obvio. Encontraba cualquier excusa para verlo y había subido a su jeep una tarde de primavera para pedirle que la llevara dar un paseo. Él había aceptado, pero media hora más tarde, Serena saltaba del asiento y corría tres kilómetros hasta su casa. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero Setsuna lo sabía.

-No me ha contado ningún secreto, si eso es lo que te preocupa -añadió Setsuna-. Sólo me dijo que tú estabas loca por él cuando eras una adolescente y que tuvo que hacer algo para que te apartaras. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-No me puedo imaginar a Darien Chiba preocupado -murmuró Serena.

-Yo tampoco -sonrió Setsuna-. Para mí fue una sorpresa. Me dijo que cuidara de ti y que controlase la gente con la que salías. Pero se podía haber ahorrado la preocupación porque no has salido con nadie.

-Darien me asustó-dijo Serena.

-Y lo sabe. Por eso estaba disgustado.

-Yo era muy joven y supongo que él hizo lo que creyó que debía hacer. Pero iba a marcharme de Jacobsville de todas formas tras el divorcio de mis padres, así que no tenía que haber ido tan lejos.

-Mi hermano sigue sintiéndose como un idiota por dejar a tu madre -dijo Setsuna, refiriéndose al padre de Serena-. Y después, ella volvió a casarse…

-¿Cómo están mis padres? – preguntó Serena. Era la primera vez que los mencionaba en mucho tiempo. Casi había perdido el contacto con ellos desde el divorcio, cuando se había ido a vivir con su tía a Houston.

-Tu padre se pasa el día trabajando y tu madre se ha separado de su segundo marido y vive en Nassau -contestó Setsuna-. ¿Por qué no los llamas por teléfono?

-¿Para qué? Ahora tienen otra vida y, en realidad, nunca se han preocupado demasiado por mí -suspiró Serena.

-Eran dos críos cuando se casaron -intentó explicar Setsuna-. Para ellos fue muy duro asumir la responsabilidad de tener un hijo. Pero no han sido malos padres, Serena.

-¿Por qué Soichi y tú esperaste tanto para tener un hijo?

-No era…conveniente con Soichi siempre fuera del país -murmuró Setsuna, poniéndose colorada-. ¿Has comprado una rueda de repuesto? -preguntó, como si quisiera cambiar de conversación.

-¿Por qué sabes que tenía que cambiarla?

-Porque Dar llamó antes de que llegaras y me dijo que te lo recordara.

-Supongo que lleva un teléfono móvil en el jeep.

-Entre otras cosas. Dar no se parece a los hombres que has conocido en la universidad, Serena. Es un hombre de verdad.

-Ya no siento nada por él -dijo Serena con firmeza.

-Pues lo lamento. Ha estado solo casi toda su vida y necesita encontrar alguien que lo quiera.

- ¿No tiene familia?

-Ya no. Sus padres murieron.

-Una vez me dijiste que habías visto a Darien en varias fiestas con unas mujeres guapísimas -dijo Serena entonces.

-Dar atrae a las mujeres, pero no se toma en serio a ninguna. Una vez me dijo que nunca encontraría una mujer que quisiera compartir una vida como la suya- explicó su tía-. Además, tiene muchos enemigos a los que les gustaría verlo muerto.

-¿Cómo ese Manuel López?

-Sí. Ese hombre tiene mucho dinero y ha comprado a políticos, policías y jueces. Por eso ahora está en la calle a la espera de un segundo juicio y buscando pruebas contra él. Haría cualquier cosa para encontrarlo, Serena. Cualquier cosa.

-Entonces, todos estamos en peligro -murmuró ella, asustada.

-Me temo que sí. Yo antes podía defenderme, pero ahora…Dar tendrá algún plan, estoy segura. Escúchale, Serena. Haz todo lo que te diga. Es la única esperanza que tenemos.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte a ti y a Sammy -asintió Serena, apretando su mano.

-Sabía que lo harías.

-Setsuna… ¿Dar ha tenido alguna relación seria?

-Sí. Una mujer de Houston, hace años. Pero ella lo dejó al enterarse de cuál era su profesión -contestó su tía-. No creo que Dar siga sintiendo algo por ella.

Serena, que sabía mucho sobre amores no correspondidos, tenía sus dudas. Al fin y al cabo, ella seguía sintiendo algo por Dar…

-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado cuál era tu verdadera profesión?

-No hacía falta que lo supieras.

-¿El tío Soichi también era mercenario?

-Durante algún tiempo. Pero a Soichi no le gustaba arriesgar su vida. Fue una ironía que muriese en una trinchera, pero a causa de un problema de corazón que nadie sabía que padeciese.

Aquello también era una sorpresa para Serena.

-Dar me ha dicho que lo conocía.

-Se conocieron en un campo de entrenamiento antes de que se alistara en los Boinas Verdes -dijo Setsuna- Soichi no pasó el período de entrenamiento, pero Dar sí. Fue el primero de su promoción y los ingleses lo reclutaron inmediatamente para una misión secreta -añadió. Serena nunca se había parado a pensar en la profesión de Dar hasta aquel momento. Un mercenario, un soldado de fortuna… un hombre que luchaba por dinero-. Estás muy callada-murmuró su tía.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que Dar era un mercenario.

-Muy poca gente conoce su pasado. Solo sus hombres.

-¿Tú conoces a alguno de sus hombres?

-A un par de ellos-contestó Setsuna-. Creo que Dallas Kirk y Micah Steele siguen trabajando ocasionalmente para él. Micah es un buen tipo. Suele ayudar a Dar en los entrenamientos cuando lo necesita.

- ¿Y Dallas Kirk?

La expresión de Setsuna se volvió tensa.

-Sé que Dallas fue herido en un tiroteo el año pasado. Pero no nos hablamos. Tuvimos un…enfrentamiento hace años.

Aquello intrigó a Serena, pero no quería presionar a su tía.

-¿Te apetece cenar fajitas de pollo? – preguntó, para aliviar la tensión.

-Estupendo-sonrió.

Serena salió de la habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas con todo lo que acababa de descubrir. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Darien era un hombre de palabra y llegó a su casa el sábado por la mañana, cuando Serena estaba en el corral. Había comprado dos vacas para criarlas y comerlas, pero había terminado por ponerles nombre. La vaca de cara blanca se llamaba Bonnie y la de piel roja, Annie. Eran sus mascotas y no podía imaginarlas en su plato.

El familiar jeep negro paró frente a la verja y Dar saltó del vehículo con agilidad. Llevaba vaqueros, una camisa de cuadros azules y el mismo sombrero Stetson del día anterior.

-No me digas. Las has comprado para comerlas.

-Sí -dijo Serena sin mirarlo.

-Vas a sacrificarlas y las vas a meter en la nevera.

-Claro -murmuró ella, tragando saliva.

Dar sonrió suavemente, mientras encendía un puro, con un pie apoyado en la verja.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Bonnie y Annie -contestó Serena, poniéndose colorada. Él no dijo una palabra, pero su expresión lo decía todo-. Son vacas de ataque.

-¿Cómo?

-Vacas de ataque -sonrió Serena-. Si alguien me atacara, me defenderían.

Dar se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y la observó durante unos segundos.

-No has cambiado nada en seis años.

-Tú tampoco. Sigues fumando esos horribles puros.

-Un hombre tiene que tener algún vicio. Pero fumo poco.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas?

-No vas a reformarme Serena –sonrió el-. Tengo treinta y seis años y no hay quien me convenza de nada.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Dar dio una calada al cigarro, mientras observaba las vacas.

-Supongo que te seguirán a todas partes como si fueran perrillos.

-Cuando entro en el corral, sí.

Se sentía rara a su lado. Nerviosa, excitada y segura a la vez. Estaba muy cerca de ella, fuerte, musculoso, vibrante de masculinidad. Serena hubiera querido estar más cerca, sentir sus brazos rodeándola… El pensamiento hizo que se avergonzara. Después de seis años, la atracción que sentía por el hombre no había disminuido.

Él la miró entonces y sus ojos azules relampaguearon.

-No has olvidado nada.

-¿Sobre qué?

Dar la tomó por la coleta y la atrajo hacia sí. Su olor, su calor, la anchura de su torso…todo en aquel hombre la hacía temblar. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Podía sentir que temblaba mientras intentaba esconder valientemente su nerviosismo.

Era un alivio que Serena se sintiera tan atraída hacia él como lo había estado seis años atrás. Hacía que se sintiera orgulloso.

-Hay un momento para todo -dijo suavemente.

Serena sintió el impacto de su mirada en los lugares más secretos de su cuerpo. No tenía experiencia para esconder sus sentimientos y se quedó mirándolo, con toda la inseguridad, todos los miedos reflejados en sus cálidos ojos celestes.

En silencio, Dar se inclinó y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-murmuró Serena, casi sin voz.

-Seis años es mucho tiempo -susurró el sobre su boca.

Los ojos de Serena estaban clavados en la boca del hombre y bajo sus manos podía sentir el espeso y suave vello de su torso. Cuando él cubrió su boca con la suya, pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Dar sintió que ella se rendía y la aplastó contra su cuerpo mientras exploraba sus labios, saboreándolos, disfrutando de la experiencia.

-Sigues sabiendo a limonada y algodón dulce -añadió sin disimular el placer que esto le producía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -murmuró Serena, hipnotizada.

-Que sigues sin saber besar -contestó él-. Te hice más daño del que pretendía. Pero tenías diecisiete años y debía apartarte de mí, Serena. No sabes lo que era mi vida en aquella época.

-Setsuna me lo ha contado.

-¿Te lo ha contado todo? -preguntó él. Serena asintió y los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron de repente-. No sé si quería que tú lo supieras.

-Los secretos son peligrosos.

-Más peligrosos de lo que puedas imaginar -replicó él irónico-. Yo he guardado el mío durante mucho tiempo, como Setsuna.

-Gracias a los dos, ahora sé cómo debe sentirse un champiñón, creciendo a la sombra.

Dar rió suavemente.

-Setsuna quería que fuera así. Pensaba que de ese modo estarías más segura.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle más cosas, pero no se atrevía. Se sentía tímida con él.

Dar volvió a clavar su mirada en sus mejillas ruborizadas, los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes. Aquella mujer alegraba su corazón. Sólo con verla se sentía bienvenido, cómodo, querido. Había echado eso de menos. En toda su vida, Serena Tsukino había sido la única persona que podía alegrarle la vida. Incluso cuando vivía en Houston se había mantenido en contacto con Setsuna para que le hablara de ella: que hacía, con quién salía. Siempre había sabido que Serena volvería a él algún día, o que él iría a ella. El amor, si existía, era una fuerza poderosa, inmune al tiempo y la distancia.

Serena no podía esconder lo que sentía y a Dar le encantaba verlo en sus ojos. Las mujeres lo deseaban desde que era un adolescente. Una de ellas lo había rechazado por su forma de ganarse la vida y eso había destrozado su orgullo. Pero solo Serena hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado.

Dar alargó la mano para acariciar los labios que había besado unos minutos antes.

-Tendremos que practicar -murmuró.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento Sammy salió de la casa y corrió hacia ellos alegremente.

-¡Tío Dar!

En ese momento, Serena se dio cuenta de que aunque ella no había vuelto a ver a Dar durante seis años, Setsuna y su hijo si lo habían hecho.

-Hola, tigre -sonrió él, tomando al niño en brazos-. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a aprender karate?

-¿Cómo las tortugas ninjas? ¡Qué bien! -exclamó el niño.

-¿Karate?-repitió Serena.

-Sólo un par de movimientos de defensa personal -aseguró él-. Quiero que los dos aprendan a hacerlo. Es necesario, Serena.

-De acuerdo.

Un minuto después entraban en el salón, donde Setsuna estaba escuchando las noticias, mientras Sammy iba a su habitación a ponerse las zapatillas de deporte.

-Menudo lío en los Balcanes -murmuró la mujer-. Pobre gente

-La guerra -dijo Dar-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No puedo quejarme. Pero no me dejan conducir -contestó ella, irónica.

-Espera a que perfeccionen la realidad virtual -sonrió Dar-. Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Qué optimista.

-Siempre. Voy a llevarme a Serena y a Sammy al rancho para darles un pequeño curso de defensa personal.

-Buena idea.

-Dallas Kirk vendrá a hacerte compañía mientras estamos…

-¡No! -exclamó furiosa, incorporándose en el sofá-. ¡No, Dar! ¡No quiero que se acerque a mí!

-Me parece que no tienes elección -escucharon una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta, vio a un hombre rubio de ojos oscuros. Caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón e iba vestido con pantalones de camuflaje y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Serena, te presentó a Dallas Kira -dijo Dar.

-Encantado de conocerte -dijo el hombre alto y delgado.

-A Setsuna ya la conoces.

-Sí. La conozco -murmuró él. Setsuna se había puesto pálida.

-Supongo que podrá llevarse bien durante una hora –dijo Dar, impaciente-. No puedo dejarte sola, Setsuna.

-¿Te importa decirme por qué? -preguntó Dallas-. Ella tiene mejor puntería que yo.

Setsuna se irguió en el sofá.

-¿Es que no lo sabe?

-No, no lo sabe -contestó Dar.

-¿Saber qué? -preguntó el hombre.

Setsuna levantó la barbilla

-Que estoy ciega -dijo, casi con satisfacción, como si supiera que aquello iba a hacerle daño.

Dallas se movió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Se acercó a Setsuna y colocó la mano frente a su cara.

-Ciega -susurró-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Seis meses. Un accidente.

-No fue ningún accidente -intervino Dar-. Los hombres de López sacaron su coche de la carretera y escaparon antes de que llegara la policía.

Serena tragó saliva. Ella creía que había sido solo un accidente.

-¿Y Sammy? ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Dallas, casi sin voz.

-No iba conmigo en el coche. Y está perfectamente -contestó Setsuna, con voz tensa.

En ese momento Sammy entraba corriendo en el salón y la expresión en el rostro de Dallas dejó a Serena aún más sorprendida.

-¡Estoy preparado! -anunció el niño-. Hola-dijo, mirando al hombre rubio que lo observaba, fascinado.

-Sammy, te presento a Dallas. Trabaja para mí -dijo Dar.

-¿Le duele mucho la pierna, señor Dallas?

El hombre tuvo que tomar aire antes de contestar.

-Sólo cuando llueve.

-A mi madre también le duele la cadera cuando llueve -dijo el niño-. ¿Va a venir con nosotros a hacer karate?

-No, Dallas va a quedarse cuidando de tu madre.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sammy.

-Porque le duele la cadera -mintió Serena-. ¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo. Adiós, mamá-dijo el crío, besando a Setsuna en la ós-añadió, dirigiéndose al hombre que seguía mirándolo atónito.

Serena se había dado cuenta del enorme parecido que había entre Sammy y Dallas Kirk. Tan grande que no se atrevía a mencionarlo.

-Volveremos pronto, Setsuna.

-Contaré los minutos -murmuró ella, cuando salían del salón.

Dallas no dijo nada y casi era una suerte que Setsuna no pudiera ver la expresión que había en su rostro.

Tanto el niño como ella se quedaron impresionados al entrar en el rancho Scott. La casa era de dos pisos y había varios garajes, un hangar, una pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros, una piscina… También había una zona de tiro, casitas bajas para los invitados y un gran gimnasio, además de antenas parabólicas y cámaras prácticamente en todos los edificios.

-Esto es increíble -dijo Serena.

-El coste de mantenimiento sí que es increíble -rió Dar-. No puedes imaginar la tecnología que hace falta para que todo esto funcione.

Estaban en el gimnasio y Sammy se había tirado sobre un tatami, encantado de la vida.

-Sammy se parece mucho a Dallas -dijo Serena entonces.

-¿Es que Setsuna y tú no han hablado de Dallas?

-No

-Ya veo -suspiró Dar.

-No es hijo de mi tío, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es igual que Dallas, Dar. La misma cara.

Dar la miró durante unos segundos sin decir anda.

-Dallas y Setsuna estaban trabajando juntos y se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro -empezó a explicar por fin-. Fue algo inexplicable y la atracción era tan grande que ambos olvidaron todo lo demás. Setsuna quedo embarazada y cuando Dallas se enteró, se volvió loco. Quería que ella se divorciase de Soichi y se casara con él, pero tu tía se negó. Le juró que él no era el padre del niño y le dijo que no tenía intención de divorciarse.

-Ya veo.

-Soichi supo inmediatamente que él no era el padre del niño porque era estéril. Pero Dallas y Setsuna no lo sabían -siguió Dar-. Soichi nunca perdonó a tu tía. Y Dallas tampoco. Hasta hace diez minutos, creía que el niño era de su marido -añadió, con una sonrisa triste-. Será mejor que esperemos un par de horas antes de volver. No me gustaría estar en esa casa ahora mismo.

-Pobre Setsuna-murmuró Serena.

-Y pobre Dallas. Después de la pelea con Setsuna, aceptó las misiones más peligrosas y estuvo a punto de morir el año pasado en África.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tiene ese aspecto amargado.

-Está amargado porque amaba a Setsuna y, aunque ella sentía lo mismo, no quiso dejar a Soichi. Al final, les hizo daño a los dos. Soichi no pudo vivir con la idea de que ella iba a tener el hijo de otro hombre y eso destruyó su matrimonio. Fue una tragedia para los tres.

-Sí -murmuró Serena, mirando a su sobrino-. Pero Sammy es un niño estupendo.

-Tiene mucha personalidad.

-No pensarías eso cuando hay que meterlo en la cama.

Dar sonrió.

-Te encantan los niños, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿No quieres tener hijos?

-Claro-contestó Serena, sin mirarlo-. Algún día.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Porque tengo demasiadas responsabilidades. No puedo pensar en tener hijos ahora. Tengo que cuidar de Setsuna y Sammy.

-Parece como si pensaras hacerlo sola.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora puede hacerse con la inseminación artificial.

Dar levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

-¿Te gustaría llevar en tu vientre el hijo de un hombre al que no conoces? -preguntó. Serena se mordió los labios-. Un hijo tiene que nacer de amor, de forma natural, no en un tubo de ensayo -añadió suavemente, buscando sus ojos-. A menos que sea la única solución para un matrimonio. Pero eso es muy diferente.

-No sé si…-empezó a decir Serena- si quiero estar tan cerca de alguien.

-Serena, no puedes dejar que el pasado te convierta en una mujer solitaria. Yo te asusté porque la tentación era demasiado fuerte para mí y tenía que desilusionarte. Eras una niña -explicó Dar-. Lo que ocurrió no habría sido tan aterrador si hubieras tenido alguna experiencia con los hombres. ¿Es que no habías salido con ningún chico del instituto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-A mi madre le daba pánico que me quedase embarazada.

-No lo sabía -murmuró él.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Dar acarició su cara con ternura.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, quizá no lo habría hecho.

-Tú querías librarte de mí…

-Yo te deseaba -susurró él roncamente-. Pero una chica de diecisiete años no está madura para tener una aventura con un hombre trece años mayor que ella.

Serena nunca había intentado ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Se sentía demasiado amargada, demasiado herida. Pero cuando lo miró, vio en el rostro de Dar, el dolor de los recuerdos.

-Yo estaba desorientada -dijo en voz baja-. De repente, mis padres se habían divorciado, habían vendido la casa y yo me iba a Houston con mi tía. Sabía que no volvería a verte y sólo quería… que me besases. Debía estar loca.

-Los dos lo estábamos -susurró él-. Mi intención era también besarte. Un beso casto, además -añadió, deslizando sin querer la mirada por su blusa. Al ver las dos cumbres endurecidas, levantó una ceja-. Por eso no fue casto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que no has aprendido nada? -susurró él, exasperado, volviéndose para comprobar que Sammy no les prestaba atención. Después, tomo un dedo de Serena y lo paso por sus tensos pezones-. Por esto -explicó. Serena se puso colorada-. Sigues siendo una niña.

-Yo no sabía…

-Pues deberías. Voy a tener que comprarte algunos libros. Y un par de cintas de vídeo.

-¡Pero bueno…!

Dar se inclinó hacia ella y pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-¿Recuerdas esto, Serena? ¿Sabes lo que viene después?

Ella dio un paso atrás. Sammy seguía sin prestarles atención y Dar seguía mirando descaradamente sus pechos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Deja de mirarme así. Seguro que tú no naciste sabiéndolo todo.

-Es verdad -rió él-. Y tampoco tuve una madre que me apartara de las chicas. Todo lo contrario. Mi padre decía que no había mujer buena.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Es que no quería a tu madre?

-La deseaba y ella se negó a acostarse con él hasta que se casaran-. Así que se casaron. Murió cuando yo nací.

-Debió ser un trauma para tu padre.

-Si lo fue, nadie se enteró. Aprendí mucho de él, pero no era un hombre cariñoso -dijo él, mirándola a los ojos-. Yo seguí su ejemplo y me enrole en el ejército. Cuando iba a dejarlo, un hombre me habló sobre ciertos comandos especiales y cuánto se pagaba por ese trabajo. Acepté y mi padre no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Me dijo que lo que iba a hacer era una perversión para el ejército y una deshonra para él. Años después, recibí una carta diciendo que había muerto en combate. Lo enterraron con todos los honores.

El dolor de aquellos años se reflejaban en su rostro y Serena, impulsivamente, puso la mano sobre su brazo.

-Lo siento mucho. Supongo que era un hombre obstinado.

-¿Es que tú no crees que la de mercenario es una profesión perversa?- preguntó Dar, sarcástico.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Serena miró aquellos ojos azules llenos de dolor y, sin pensar, levantó la mano para acariciar su cara. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la apartó.

-No, no creo que la de mercenario sea una profesión perversa. Hay muchos países cuyos gobiernos no tienen recursos para proteger a su gente. No creo que sea algo malo si la causa es justa.

Dar parecía sorprendido por su contestación. Durante años, se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría ella cuando le dijera cómo se ganaba la vida. Había esperado desde desprecio hasta odio, sobre todo recordando como había reaccionado su ex prometida. Pero Serena no parecía juzgarlo.

Había visto cómo apartaba la mano y le había dolido. Pero al escuchar su opinión sintió que su corazón se aligeraba.

-No esperaba que encontrases motivos nobles en mi profesión.

-Pero los hay, ¿no es así?

-En mi caso, sí -contestó él-. No solo lo hago por dinero. Tengo que creer en lo que estoy haciendo para arriesgar mi vida.

Serena sonrió.

-Yo pensé que sería como en la tele, pero Setsuna me ha dicho que no es así.

-En parte, lo es.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Nosotros teníamos un tipo al que había que emborrachar para meterlo en un avión, como el del equipo A.

-¿En serio? -rió ella.

Dar tomó su mano y besó la palma dulcemente.

-Vamos a trabajar -dijo, llevándola hacia el tatami-. Les enseñaré los movimientos básicos. No tenemos mucho tiempo -añadió, con una sonrisa-. Setsuna estará a punto de llamar exigiendo que vayamos a rescatarla.

Setsuna y Dallas habían empezado la pelea en cuanto el jeep se alejó de la casa.

El hombre hubiera deseado que Setsuna pudiera verlo porque sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y amargura.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta del parecido?-le espetó-. Mi hijo. ¡Sammy es mi hijo! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Y te negaste a pedirle a Soichi el divorcio!

-¡No podía hacerlo! Por favor, Dallas, él me adoraba. No podía decirle que había tenido una aventura con su mejor amigo.

-Yo podría habérselo dicho -replicó el no era ningún ángel, Setsuna. ¿Es que crees que nunca tuvo una aventura?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! Soichi sabía que no dejaría embarazada a ninguna mujer y estaba seguro de que tú no te enterarías.

Setsuna se puso la mano sobre la boca.

-No lo sabía -murmuró, deshecha.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

-No lo sé. Es posible. Siempre supiste que Sammy era hijo tuyo, ¿verdad?

-No supe que Soichi era estéril hasta mucho más tarde. Además, entonces ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera de él.

-¿No pensarías…? ¿Creías que me acostaba con otros hombres?

-Lo único que yo sabía de ti entonces era que me habías vuelto loco -suspiró Dallas-. Sabía que Soichi tenía aventuras y supuse que tú tenías la misma libertad -añadió dirigiéndose a la ventana-. Te pedí que te divorciaras de Soichi solo para ver cuál era tu respuesta. Y fue exactamente la que esperaba. No me amabas, yo solo había sido una aventura más.

Setsuna se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando. El recuerdo le había hecho llorar. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y no era de su marido. Dallas había estado presente en sus recuerdos durante cada día desde entonces. Sammy era su viva imagen.

-Me sentía tan avergonzada -murmuró-. Había traicionado a Soichi. Había traicionado mi lealtad, mi deber… A mí me educaron para creer en el matrimonio, Dallas. Me casé virgen y nadie en mi familia se había divorciado hasta que lo hizo mi hermano -explicó-. Mis padres estuvieron felizmente casados durante cincuenta años.

-A veces no funciona y no es culpa de nadie -murmuró Dallas, sentándose frente a ella y mirándola con toda la amargura que había sentido durante aquellos años.

-Dar me dijo que te habían herido en una misión-murmuró -. ¿Estás bien?

El suave tono de su voz, aquella exquisita preocupación eran demasiado para él. Dallas tomó su mano y la apretó con delicadeza.

-Estoy mejor de lo que pareces estar tú-murmuró-. Qué alto precio hemos pagado por una noche, Setsuna.

-Muy alto -admitió ella, tocando la cara del hombre-. Sammy se parece a ti.

-Sí.

Setsuna parecía buscar en la oscuridad la cara del hombre que nunca volvería a ver.

-Por favor, no me odies, Dallas.

-Es lo único que he hecho durante los últimos cinco años. Pero quizá tengas razón. Toda la cólera del mundo no puede cambiar el pasado. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

-¿Podemos ser amigos?

Dallas rió amargamente.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Setsuna asintió.

-Dar me ha dicho que estás trabajando para él y quiero que… conozcas a Sammy. Por si acaso.

-¡No digas eso! -explotó él, levantándose torpemente de la silla-. López no conseguirá acercarse a ti. No se lo permitiremos -añadió. Ella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá sin decir nada. Los dos sabían que López tenía contactos en todas partes y que, si la quería muerta, lo conseguiría-. Voy a hacer un poco de café -dijo Dallas entonces con voz tensa.

Mientras él estaba en la cocina, Setsuna miraba hacia adelante sin ver, pensando en la dirección que había tomado su vida.

-¡Lo dirás de broma! -exclamó Serena, levantándose del tatami por enésima vez-. ¿Quieres decir que voy a pasarme dos horas tirándome al suelo? ¡Creí que ibas a enseñarme métodos de defensa personal!

-Y lo estoy haciendo –replicó Dar-. Pero lo primero es aprender a caer para no hacerse daño. Es fácil.

A su lado, Sammy practicaba las caídas laterales y parecía pasarlo bomba.

-Para ti -murmuró ella, observando el cuerpo de Dar, tan fibroso como el de un hombre de veinte años-. ¿Entrenas todos los días?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Si pierdo la forma no serviré de nada a mis alumnos. Bien hecho Sammy.

El niño rió, encantado.

-Claro que lo hace bien. Es más bajito que yo. Y más joven.

-Pobre viejecita -rió Dar.

-No soy vieja. Pero no estoy en forma -dijo Serena, tirándose de nuevo sobre el tatami.

Dar deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

-Yo hubiera creído que sí. Y no sólo para el karate.

Serena se levantó, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste estas cosas?

-Hace mucho tiempo. Y me ha salvado la vida varias veces -contestó él-. Cuando tengas un poco de confianza, no estarás nerviosa. Pero nunca te enfrentes con alguien a menos que tu vida esté en peligro y esa sea la única opción. Si no es así, sal corriendo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tener demasiada confianza no es bueno. Serena, uno de mis alumnos vació el cargador de su pistola contra un hombre que lo atacó con un cuchillo. Al final, murieron los dos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si alguien intenta atacarte, no intentes razonar con él porque no se puede. Y no intentes luchar. Corre todo lo que puedas. Si una automática no puede con un hombre, menos podrías tú.

-Lo recordaré -murmuró ella.

-A veces, una retirada es una victoria.

-Muy educativo -rió Serena.

-¿En serio? -sonrió él. En aquel momento no la miraba como se mira a un alumno-. Se me ocurren un par de cosas en las que necesitas…educarte.

Serena miró a Sammy, que seguía tirándose en el tatami.

-Supongo que debería seguir tirándome al suelo. Si aprendo a hacerlo, podrías enseñarme a tirarme encima de un adversario.

-No valdría de nada a menos que engordaras cien kilos -sonrió él-. Pero podrías probar conmigo. Puede que consigas inmovilizarme. ¿Quieres que me tire?

Serena rió, nerviosa.

-Me parece que aún no estoy preparada.

-Como tú quieras. No hay prisa. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Serena recordó entonces a Setsuna y al jefe de la banda de narcotraficantes y se puso seria.

-¿De verdad es tan peligroso…?

Dar le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Sammy, ¿te apetece un refresco?

-¡Sí!

-Puedes ir por él a la cocina. Y trae uno para tu tía y para mí.

-Ahora mismo -sonrió el niño, antes de salir corriendo como una bala.

-Es más que peligroso-dijo entonces Dar-. No salgas nunca de noche. Hay un hombre vigilando la casa, pero si tienes que ir a alguna parte, dímelo e iré contigo.

-¿Y eso no estropeará tus planes? -preguntó ella, sin mirarlo.

-No tengo planes. Al menos, no en los que tú estás pensando. Y tú tampoco los tienes, si Setsuna dice la verdad.

-No he tenido tiempo para los hombres.

-Cuanto más tiempo esperes, más difícil será mantener una relación con un hombre, Serena.

-Tengo que pensar en mi tía y el niño.

-Esa es una excusa. Y no muy buena -dijo él. Cuando la miró, Dar vio en sus ojos un montón de sueños rotos-. Nunca volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.

Serena apartó la mirada

-¿Crees que Dallas y Setsuna se habrán tirado los platos a la cabeza? -preguntó, para cambiar de conversación.

Él la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Ahora has crecido y deberías saber algo más sobre los hombres, Serena. Yo estaba muy excitado aquel día. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una mujer y tú tenías diecisiete años. ¿Lo entiendes? -preguntó. Serena asintió con la cabeza-. Puedes volver a intentarlo.

-¿Intentar qué?

-Lo que intentaste aquella tarde -murmuró él con ternura-. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

-Ya no soy la misma persona, Dar. Pero tú sí.

La luz en los ojos del hombre desapareció.

-No lo soy, Serena. Yo también he cambiado.

-No quieres tener una familia.

-He pensado mucho en ello recientemente. Quizá debería dejar este trabajo cuando tenga niños. No pienso dejar que mis hijos crezcan rodeados de armas. Pero podría seguir enseñando teoría.

-¿Estás seguro que te conformarías con eso?

-No lo estaré hasta que lo intente -sonrió Dar-. Ningún hombre quiere atarse. Es necesario que una mujer lo convenza.

Dar parecía estar intentado decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que lo aclarase, Sammy volvió con los refrescos.

Setsuna y Dallas estaban en silencio cuando llegaron a casa y, cuando entraron, él se marchó sin decir una palabra.

-No tengo que preguntar qué tal ha ido -dijo Dar.

-Lo puedes imaginar -suspiró.

-¡Mamá, he aprendido a caerme! -exclamó Sammy, saltando sobre el regazo de su madre-. Ojalá me hubieras visto.

Setsuna tuvo que disimular la emoción mientras besaba a su hijo en la frente.

-Seguro que lo has hecho muy bien. Y tu tío es un profesor excelente.

-Los dos son muy buenos alumnos -dijo Dar-. Bueno, tengo que volver al rancho. Por ahora, todo está controlado, pero le he pedido a Serena que no salga de noche.

-No lo haré-dijo ella.

-Seguiremos con las lecciones al menos tres veces por semana.

-Muy bien.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Serena consiguió sonreír.

-Lo sé.

-Acompáñame a la puerta -le dijo entonces-. Hasta luego, Setsuna.

-Cuídate, Dar -se despidió ella.

En el porche, Darien la miró a los ojos.

-La casa está vigilada, pero debes tener cuidado. No abras la puerta a ningún extraño y cierra bien las ventanas ¿de acuerdo?

Serena se mordió los labios, preocupada.

-Nunca he vivido una situación como esta.

-Lo sé. Y siento mucho que Sammy y tú estén en la línea de fuego. Pero estoy seguro de que podrás soportarlo. Eres una mujer fuerte.

Ella observó sus rasgos profundos y las cicatrices de la violencia que había tenido que vivir y supo entonces que Dar nunca le mentiría. La confianza que depositaba en ella la hacía sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Lo intentaré.

-Si Sammy no fuera tan imprevisible, te besaría -murmuró Dar entonces. Serena se atragantó. Nadie más que él conseguía hacerle sentirse tan excitada-. Solía soñar con aquella tarde. Me despertaba sudando y maldiciendo por lo que te hice- añadió. Serena apartó la mirada, pero Dar tomó su cara entre las manos. Estaba muy serio-. Ningún hombre podrá tener lo que yo tuve de ti aquella tarde. Eras tan inocente…

Los labios femeninos se abrieron ante la intensidad de su voz y el brillo de los ojos azules.

-No era eso lo que me dijiste entonces.

-Entonces me dolía tanto que no pude elegir las palabras. Sólo quería que salieras de mi coche antes de que te arrancase aquellos pantalones cortos.

Si antes se había puesto colorada, Serena se puso entonces lívida. La imagen que él acababa de evocar era sorprendente. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que él hubiera querido desvestirla, que hubieran podido…

-No pongas esa cara, ¿no se te había ocurrido pensar lo que podía haber pasado?-preguntó él. Serena negó con la cabeza-. Alguien debería tener una seria charla contigo.

-Tú lo hiciste -murmuró ella, nerviosa.

-Es verdad. Una charla larga y explícita al día siguiente -asintió él-. Tú no querías escucharme, pero te obligué a hacerlo. Me gustaría pensar que eso te salvó de alguna otra mala experiencia.

-No fue exactamente una mala experiencia -susurró ella, avergonzada-. Ese es el problema.

Después de eso hubo un silencio.

-Serena…- murmuró él. Un segundo después, la atraía hacia sí. Serena se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca, perdida en los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Sentía las manos de él obligándola a rodear su cuello antes de tomarla por las caderas para aplastarla contra su cuerpo.

Ella abrió la boca entonces, sorprendida, ofreciéndole lo que él deseaba. Serena sentía la exploración de la lengua masculina, el suave roce de sus dientes. Sentía una sensación ardiente en su abdomen que la obligaba a apretarse contra él. Era como si su cuerpo le dijera que no podía pertenecer a ningún hombre más que a aquel.

Dar la soltó poco después y estudió su cara, los labios húmedos, los ojos brillantes, la expresión confusa.

-Sí -murmuró con voz ronca.

-¿Sí?

Dar deslizó la mirada hasta su blusa, donde las cumbres duras se marcaban a través de la tela y Serena sintió el poder de aquella mirada en sus partes más secretas.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Siempre lo ha sido -susurró él, acariciando sus pechos por encima de la blusa. Serena abrió la boca, atónita, pero el sonido se convirtió en un gemido de placer-. No voy a hacerte daño -añadió Dar, antes de tomar su boca con ansia. Fue el beso más apasionado y más adulto de su vida, eclipsando incluso el beso anterior. Dar introdujo la mano bajo su blusa y la acarició por encima del sostén. Ella respondió inmediatamente a su caricia, apretándose contra él, sumisa-. Daría cualquier cosa por desabrochar esto, pero estoy seguro de que si lo hiciera, Sammy aparecería en el porche.

La idea lo hizo sonreír y cuando miró a Serena, ella también estaba sonriendo.

-En fin… habrá que esperar -suspiró, apartándose de nuevo-. No te sientas avergonzada. Todos tenemos un punto débil.

-Tú no. Tú eres de hierro -bromeó ella.

-Hablaremos sobre mí la próxima vez. Mientras tanto recuerda lo que te he dicho. Sobre todo lo de salir de noche.

-¿Dónde iba a ir por la noche en Jacobsville?

Dar sonrió como despedida y cuando Serena entró de nuevo en la casa, estaba temblando.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Setsuna estaba muy triste después de haber visto a Dallas. Intentando animarla Serena olvidó que tenía una reunión de padres el martes siguiente y cuando llamó al rancho de Dar para avisarlo sólo pudo dejarle un mensaje en el contestador. Pero, a pesar de que él le había dicho que estaba en peligro, no creía que pudiera ocurrirle nada por ir sola.

La reunión fue larga y llena de problemas y salió mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Sólo pensaba en meterse en la cama mientras conducía por la oscura carretera, pero cuando pasó por delante de la casa que ocupaban sus nuevos vecinos, sintió un escalofrío. Tres de ellos estaban en el porche y cuando vieron su furgoneta, se quedaron mirándola.

Serena pisó el acelerador. Unos minutos más y estaría en casa…

De repente, escuchó el sonido de una rueda pinchada y su corazón dio un vuelco. No tenía rueda de repuesto. La había sacado de la furgoneta para meter la comida del ganado el día anterior. De modo que tendría que llegar a casa a pie. Y lo peor era que estaba oscuro y aquellos hombres la estaban mirando…

Pero no se meterían con ella, pensó, mientras salía con el bolso al hombro. Llevaba un silbato y no pensaba dejarse amedrentar. Confiada, a pesar de las advertencias de Dar, cerró la furgoneta y empezó a caminar.

El sonido de unos pasos tras ella hizo que Serena volviera la cabeza. Dos de los tres hombres se acercaban corriendo hacia ella. Debía permanecer tranquila, se decía, levantando la barbilla para demostrarles que no tenía miedo. Pero al darse cuenta del tamaño de los hombres, se llevo la mano al bolso, por si necesitaba usar el silbato.

-Hola, guapa -dijo uno de ellos-. Si quieres, podemos ayudarte a cambiar la rueda.

El otro hombre, un poco más alto, sin afeitar y francamente feo, sonrió de forma desagradable.

-¡Desde luego!

-No tengo rueda de repuesto, pero muchas gracias.

-Te llevaremos a casa -insistió el alto.

-No, gracias -intentó sonreír Serena-. Me gusta pasear. Buenas noches.

Había empezado a caminar cuando los dos hombres la atacaron por detrás. Uno de ellos le quitó el bolso, sujetándole el brazo, mientras el otro abría su monedero.

-Sólo diez dólares -murmuró, tirando el bolso al suelo-. Por lo menos, podremos comprar una caja de cervezas.

-¡Suélteme! -exclamó Serena, intentando darle un codazo. Pero el hombre le retorció el brazo con tal fuerza que el dolor la hizo desistir.

El otro hombre se colocó frente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

- No está mal-murmuró-. Rápido, tráela aquí, a la cuneta.

- ¡A López no va a gustarle esto! -escuchó gritar al tercer hombre desde el porche.

Serena tenía un miedo atroz y el nombre de López la asustó aún más, pero seguía intentando soltarse. Aquellos hombres eran más grandes y fuertes que ella y no podía hacer nada. No podía buscar su silbato y aunque intentaba defenderse a patadas, ellos la evitaban. Demasiado tarde, pensó, para recordar lo que Dar le había dicho sobre el exceso de confianza.

Su corazón latía furiosamente mientras la arrastraban hasta la cuneta cubierta de hierba. Lucharía, haría lo que pudiera, pero sabía que no podría contra aquellos dos hombres. Lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a rodar por su rostro cuando uno de ellos rasgo su blusa.

En ese momento, escuchó un sonido y al principio pensó que se había desmayado. Pero no era así. El sonido se acercaba cada vez más. Era un jeep. Las luces iluminaban la carretera, pero no la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar en la cuneta.

Era como si el conductor supiera lo que estaba pasando porque el jeep paró con un frenazo seco y un hombre muy alto y con sombrero Stetson se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia sus captores, que la soltaron inmediatamente. ¡Dar!

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó sarcástico.

Uno de los hombres sacó un cuchillo.

-Esto no es asunto suyo. Váyase.

El recién llegado plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo.

-Ni lo sueñe.

-Vas a desear haberlo hecho -replicó el más alto, dando un paso hacia él con el cuchillo escondido a la espalda.

Serena lo miró horrorizada. Dar iba a morir por su culpa.

Pero él se movió de forma repentina, con la velocidad de una serpiente. El hombre que llevaba el cuchillo acabó sobre la hierba, sujetándose el antebrazo. El otro se lanzó hacia Dar, pero se encontró con un golpe seco que lo envió al suelo, de donde no volvió a levantarse.

Dar se inclinó para tomar a Serena en brazos y la llevó al jeep, sujetándola sobre uno de sus fuertes muslos mientras abría la puerta.

-Mi…bolso -murmuró ella, temblando. Había intentado disimular su horror, el pánico que había sentido, pero en aquel momento, en brazos de Dar, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

El cerró la puerta, tomó el bolso del suelo y se lo dio a través de la ventanilla.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Esos hombres…

-No lo pienses -la interrumpió él, sacando el móvil de la guantera-. ¿Bill? Soy Chiba. Te he dejado un par de tipos en la carretera, frente a la casa de los Bell. Han intentado atacar a la señorita Tsukino… De acuerdo, iremos mañana. Por cierto, será mejor que envíes una ambulancia -dijo antes de colgar-. Abróchate el cinturón. Enviaré a alguno de mis hombres para que cambien la rueda y lleven tu furgoneta a casa -añadió, observando su blusa rasgada. Sin decir nada, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Tenía un silbato…incluso me acordé de lo que me habías enseñado para defenderme…

Dar la estudió solemnemente.

-Serena, tú no podías hacer nada contra esos dos hombres.

-Ellos no han podido tocarte.

Los ojos azules del hombre tenían una frialdad que le produjo un escalofrío.

-Te dije que arreglaras esa maldita rueda de repuesto.

-No acepto órdenes de nadie -replicó Serena, intentando salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-No era una orden. Era un consejo y acabas de ver los resultados de no haberlo seguido. Al menos, tuviste suficiente sentido común como para dejarme un mensaje. Pero, ¿qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera escuchado, Serena? ¿Quieres imaginarte donde estarías ahora? ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo?

-¡Cállate! -exclamó ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-No voy a disculparme -dijo él abruptamente-. Lo que has hecho es una estupidez, aunque has tenido mucha suerte. Pero la próxima vez, puede que no llegue a tiempo. Te dije que estabas en peligro y que no salieras de noche y espero que ahora entiendas por qué. Arregla esa maldita rueda y compra un teléfono móvil.

-Son muy caros-murmuró ella.

-Si hubieras tenido uno hoy, esto no habría ocurrido, Serena. Un hombre tiene más fuerza que una mujer. A menos que seas una persona entrenada, nunca podrías defenderte de un ataque.

Ella volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Estaba despeinada y le dolían los brazos, Y lo peor era que estaba empezando a entender lo que podría haberle pasado.

-No pensé que esto podría ocurrir.

-Lo sé. Pero te diré una cosa a tu favor. Tienes coraje.

-Sí, claro, soy muy dura -rió ella con tristeza.

-¿No te había dicho que salieras corriendo? -le recordó Dar. Ella levantó un pie con un gesto elocuente. Llevaba tacones-. Si vuelves a encontrarte en una situación parecida, quítatelos y sal corriendo.

-De acuerdo.

Dar acarició su cara con dulzura.

-No quiero que te ocurra nada malo, Serena.

-Tienes razón, debería haber tenido más cuidado. Pero no volverá a pasar.

Habían llegado a la casa y Dar observó que alguien movía la cortina en el salón. Dallas estaba con Setsuna y Sammy.

-Deberías haberme hecho saber lo de la reunión mucho antes.

-Lo sé -murmuró ella, intentando no volver a llorar. Pero sabía que sería imposible olvidar aquella terrible experiencia-. Había un tercer hombre en el porche y dijo que a López no le gustaría lo que iban a hacer.

Él la miró durante largo rato, viendo en su rostro el miedo y la revulsión.

-Ven aquí, cariño -dijo tiernamente, tomándola en sus brazos. Serena dejo escapar entonces toda su angustia y rompió a llorar.

-¡Estoy tan…enfadada! ¡Tan enfadada! ¡Me siento como una muñeca de trapo!

-Cualquiera puede perder una pelea.

-Seguro que tú nunca has perdido ninguna.

-En el campamento, un tipo que medía la mitad que yo me pegó una paliza. Eso me enseño una buena lección.

Serena se limpió con el pañuelo que él había sacado del bolsillo.

-De acuerdo he entendido el mensaje -suspiró-. Siempre hay alguien más grande y más fuerte.

-Me alegro de que lo entiendes.

-Dicen que si salvas una vida, se convierte en tuya -murmuró Serena entonces, mirándolo con ojos de adoración.

Él miró la chaqueta que apenas cubría la blusa desgarrada.

-¿Eso también es mío?

-¿Cómo?

Dar abrió la chaqueta y señaló su pálida piel desnuda. Serena no protestó, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse. Se quedó muy quieta y dejó que la mirase.

-¿no hay protestas?-preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Me has salvado la vida -suspiró ella-. Además, te pertenezco, Dar. Nunca ha habido nadie más.

-Eso podría haber cambiado esta noche-murmuró él, acariciando su cuello con expresión seria-. Tienes que confiar en mí lo suficiente para hacer lo que te digo.

-No voy a cometer un error-prometió ella.

-¿Y cómo llamas a esto? -preguntó él, señalando la desgarrada blusa que dejaba casi al descubierto un terso y hermoso pecho.

-Tápame si no te gusta lo que ves -lo retó Serena.

-Creo que será lo mejor -rió él, tapándola con la chaqueta-. Dallas está en la ventana, aprendiendo lo que es la vida.

-Y me parece que lo necesita -bromeó Serena.

-Igual que tú -sonrió Dar-. ¿Crees que puedas dormir esta noche?

-Sí -contestó ella, abriendo la puerta-. Dar…

-¿Qué?

-¿Has conseguido que la violencia no te ponga enfermo?

-Nunca -contestó él, muy serio-. Será mejor que entres. El jueves y el sábado los llevaré al rancho para seguir practicando.

-Para lo que me vale...-consiguió decir ella, nerviosa.

-Eran dos contra ti. No hay que sentir vergüenza de perder una pelea cuando se ha intentado todo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo sé-. Contestó Dar, tocando su despeinado moño-. Aquella tarde llevabas el pelo suelto -murmuró suavemente-. Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando lo tenías sobre mi pecho.

Serena casi se atragantó recordando aquello. Los dos habían estado desnudos hasta la cintura. Podía cerrar los ojos y sentir el vello de su musculoso torso contra el suyo mientras la besaba y besaba…

-A veces la vida da una segunda oportunidad.

-¿De veras? -susurró Serena.

Él acarició sus labios dulcemente.

-No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño -murmuró-. Vamos, será mejor que entres.

-Supongo que sí -sonrió ella, tocando su chaqueta-. Te la devolveré.

-No hace falta.

-Dar, ¿tengo que ir mañana a hablar con el comisario?

-Sí. Iré a buscarte después del colegio. No te preocupes, no va a comerte -dijo él-. No podemos dejar que los hombres de López se vayan de rositas.

Serena sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué haría si testifico contra sus hombres?

-No te preocupes por eso. Nadie va a tocarte sin vérselas conmigo.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró al ver la mirada de determinación en los ojos del hombre. Ella era una mujer moderna y quizá no debería hacerle gustado aquel apasionado comentario, pero le gustaba. Dar era un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo que querría tener a su lado una mujer tan fuerte como él. Serena no había sido esa mujer a los diecisiete años, pero lo era en aquel momento.

-¿Te estás preguntando si está bien que a una mujer moderna le guste que la protejan? -preguntó Dar, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Tú mismo has dicho que nadie es invencible. No me parece mal admirar la fuerza de un hombre, especialmente cuando acaba de salvarme el cuello - contestó ella, mirando hacia la carretera-. ¿No vendrán esta noche a buscarme?

-En su condición, no creo que les resulte fácil. Y han tenido suerte -dijo Dar, con expresión tensa-. Hace diez años no hubiera sido tan suave. Ya sabes qué clase de vida he vivido. Pero nunca te haría daño a ti, Serena.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Dar?

-Estoy dejando claras mis intenciones.

-¿Intenciones?

-La última vez me detuve. La próxima, no lo haré.

-¿Te refieres a esos hombres…?

-Me refiero a ti -la interrumpió él-. Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas y la próxima vez no me detendré.

-¿Tú y cuántos más? -intentó bromear ella.

-Yo solo. Pero puede que tú necesites ayuda -sonrió él-. Vamos, entra.

-Gracias, Dar.

-Intenta dormir.

-Tú también.

Dar la observó entrar a la casa y esperó que Dallas saliera, tan adusto como siempre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, entrando en el jeep.

-Los hombres de López han intentado violarla. Afortunadamente, llegué a tiempo -contestó Dar, arrancando el jeep-. Quiero ir a ver si ha llegado la ambulancia.

-¿Una ambulancia? -repitió Dallas-. Eso es nuevo.

-Estamos intentando ser formales, ¿no? Es difícil serlo si se deja a dos tipos morir en una cuneta.

Unos minutos después, llegaron donde estaba la furgoneta de Serena, pero los dos hombres habían desaparecido y la casa estaba a oscuras.

En ese momento, vieron las luces de una ambulancia y el coche patrulla.

Dar salió del jeep. Conocía a Rich Burton, uno de los ayudantes del comisario, y los dos hombres se dieron la mano.

-¿Dónde están las víctimas?

-Estaban tumbadas ahí cuando llevé a Serena a casa -contestó Dar.

El ayudante y los chicos de la ambulancia echaron un vistazo, pero no encontraron nada.

-A menos que alguno de ustedes necesite asistencia médica, nosotros nos vamos -dijo uno de los enfermeros, irónico.

-Esos hombres la necesitaban. Uno de ellos tenía varios huesos rotos.

-Parece que no las piernas.

-No. No tenían las piernas rotas.

La ambulancia desapareció y Rich se apoyó en el coche patrulla.

-En esa casa ocurre algo raro -dijo el ayudante del comisario-. Y eso no es todo. En Jacobsville están empezando a ocurrir cosas que no me gustan nada. Una inmobiliaria ha comprado el terreno que linda con el rancho de Cy Parks y lo está llenando de material. Parece que quieren abrir un negocio.

-¿Qué sabes de la persona que alquiló esta casa?-preguntó Dar.

Rich se encogió de hombros.

-No tanto como me gustaría. Pero mis contactos me han informado que son hombres de la banda de un tal Manuel López, un narcotraficante mejicano.

Dar y Dallas intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué clase de negocio piensan abrir?

-No lo sé. Han levantado un enorme almacén -contestó Rich, con expresión preocupada-. Si quieren saber mi opinión, me parece que quieren distribuir droga desde Jacobsville.

**A VER SI SE ACUERDAN…**

**Si leyeron Secretos tal vez recuerden que la pelea con la que recuperan a la hija de Colby está vinculada a este galpón que se nombra aquí. Una tal Cara Domínguez, al frente de la banda que fuera de Manuel López, quería poner en funcionamiento otra vez este lugar**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

-Un centro de distribución de drogas -repitió Dar.- ¡Y al frente, Manuel López, el jefe de la banda de narcotraficantes más violenta del mundo! Justo lo que nos hacía falta en Jacobsville.

-¿Es que conoces a López?-preguntó el oficial.

Dar no quiso responder.

-Gracias, Rich. Si sé algo sobre los hombres que atacaron a la señorita Tsukino, te lo diré.

-Gracias pero no creo que vuelvan por aquí.

-Ya lo imagino. Hasta pronto.

Cuando Rich se desapareció, Dar se dedicó a buscar algo en la cuneta. Como había imaginado, entre los arbustos encontró un tablón cubierto de clavos sujeto con una cuerda. Así era como a Serena se le había pinchado la rueda. De modo que tenía que haber un cuarto hombre, el que había tirado de la cuerda para esconder el tablón.

-Ha sido una tabla -dijo Dallas.

-Tiene que haber cuatro hombres y no creo que la violación fuera el único objeto. Voy a ir a hablar con Cy Parks mañana. Puede que él sepa algo.

Cy Parks estaba de mal humor. No había dormido bien y parecía agotado. Cuatro años después, seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre el incendio en el que había perdido a su mujer y a su hijo. Después de eso, se había mudado a Jacobsville porque allí vivía Darien Chiba, su único camarada y amigo. Cy podía hablar con él sobre la muerte de su familia a manos de los hombres de López y Dar lo ayudaba a exorcizar las pesadillas de un pasado que compartían.

Cuando estaba sirviéndose una segunda taza de café, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Probablemente sería su capataz, pensó. Harley Fowler, un aprendiz de aventurero que se pasaba el día leyendo revistas bélicas sin saber que su jefe había sido un auténtico mercenario. Y no lo sabría nunca.

Ninguno de sus hombres lo sabía, estaban enterados que había perdido a su familia en un incendio, pero nadie sabía que había sido un mercenario y que el incendio había sido causado por Manuel López. Y Cy prefería que siguiera siendo así. Estaba candado de su antigua vida.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con Harley, sino Darien Chiba.

-¿Te has perdido?- preguntó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Hace años-rió Dar-. ¿Me invitas a un café?

-Claro -dijo el hombre, invitándolo a entrar.

-Manuel López anda suelto, no sé si lo sabes -dijo Dar sin más preámbulos-. Algunos de sus hombres están en Jacobsville.

Cy lo miró con expresión tensa.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó intentando disimular su odio.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Setsuna Meio está en Jacobsville. Vive con su hijo y su sobrina, Serena Tsukino. Setsuna consiguió que uno de sus hombres le diera pruebas contra él y López la está buscando.

Cy hizo un gesto impaciente.

-Pelear cara a cara no es el etilo de López. Él es de los que te clavan un cuchillo por la espalda.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa -dijo Dar-. Anoche intentaron violar a Serena.

-¿La chica se encuentra bien?

-Afortunadamente, llegué a tiempo. Los dos asaltantes terminaron con algunos huesos rotos, pero han desaparecido. ¿Qué me dices de la actividad al norte de tus tierras?

-Hay todo tipo de vehículos entrando y saliendo-contestó Cy-. Han montado una especie de almacén, por lo visto para construir una fábrica de miel -añadió furioso-. Matt Caldwell llevaba años intentando conseguir un permiso de construcción y ahora se lo dan a una gente que nadie conoce. Y eso no es todo. He investigado un poco por mi cuenta y la inmobiliaria que ha comprado los terrenos tiene una base en Cancún, Méjico.

-¿Cancún? -repitió Dar-. Que interesante. Lo último que se sabe de Manuel López es que ha comprado una villa precisamente en Cancún.

-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver López con un negocio de miel?

-Obviamente, es una tapadera -aseguró Dar-. Puede que haya elegido Jacobsville porque es una ciudad pequeña, aislada y en la que los federales no se han metido nunca.

Cy se levantó de la silla, todo su cuerpo rígido de furia.

-¡Ese hombre mató a mi mujer y a mi hijo!

-Y consiguió sacar el coche de Setsuna de la carretera. Se ha quedado ciega -lo interrumpió Dar-. Ha venido aquí desde Houston porque necesita protección, pero voy a necesitar ayuda, Cy. Tengo que poner un sistema de escucha en tus tierras.

-Hecho -dijo -. ¿Hay algo más que yo pueda hacer? -preguntó. Dar nunca había visto aquella expresión de odio en el rostro de su amigo. Probablemente, era la misma que había tenido el día que su familia murió en el incendio.

-Tendremos que hacerlo todo de forma legal.

-Eso es nuevo -murmuró Cy, sarcástico.

-Me he reformado-sonrió Dar, sentándose a horcajadas sobre una silla-. Quiero vivir una vida tranquila, pero antes debo enviar a López a la cárcel para siempre. Por eso te necesito.

Cy se levantó la manga de la camisa y le mostró un brazo lleno de terribles cicatrices. Las que se había causado al intentar salvar a su familia de las llamas.

-Las he visto antes, Cy. Por si no lo recuerdas, estuve contigo en el hospital.

-No recuerdo mucho de aquella época. Conseguí salvarme, pero ya no sería de mucha ayuda si me viera acorralado.

-No lo estarás.

-Aunque pudiéramos enviar a López a la cárcel otra vez, eso no impediría que alguno de sus hombres de confianza siguiera dirigiendo su imperio. Ya sabes cómo están organizadas estas bandas -dijo Cy-. Operan como si fueran una multinacional.

-Lo sé. Son eficientes y no tienen piedad. Sólo Dios sabe cuántos agentes ha perdido la brigada de estupefacientes, por no hablar del departamento de policía. Los narcotraficantes no tienen escrúpulos. Pero uno de los hombres de López se atrevió a reunir pruebas contra él. Sólo Setsuna conoce su nombre y no espero que López abandone su búsqueda.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Todavía no. No podemos hacer nada sin tener pruebas y López tendrá mucho cuidado esta vez. Estaba en libertad bajo fianza, pero se ha marchado a Méjico -explicó Dar, sirviéndose una taza de café-. Si podemos conseguir autorización para pinchar las líneas telefónicas del almacén una vez esté en marcha, podremos conseguir pruebas. No sé si lo sabes, pero uno de tus vecinos pertenece a la brigada de estupefacientes y se ha infiltrado en bandas organizadas muchas veces.

-La mayoría de los hombres de López son hispanos.

-Este tipo podría pasar por hispano. Un tipo muy guapo, además. El padre de su mujer les dejó un pequeño rancho…

-Lisa Monroe -lo interrumpió Cy, apartando la mirada-. Podríamos acercarnos al almacén. Si vamos a caballo, parecería que estamos dando un paseo.

Dar fue a buscar sus prismáticos al jeep y cuando llegó al establo, el joven capataz de Cy tenía dos caballos ensillados.

-¡Señor Chiba! - exclamó Harley al verlo, mirándolo con admiración. Harley conocía la auténtica profesión de Dar por las publicaciones militares que recibía.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No, señor. Pero he leído muchas cosas sobre usted.

-Ya me imagino -murmuró Dar, encendiendo un puro.

-Vamos a ir hasta el lindero norte para comprobar las verjas -dijo Cy, subiendo a duras penas a su caballo. Para un hombre que antes del incendio, había estado en espléndida forma, aquello debía ser una humillación, pensó Dar.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó cuando salieron del establo.

-Mi nuevo capataz. Es un auténtico mercenario -contestó Cy, irónico-. Estuvo en un comando el verano pasado.

-Un héroe de las praderas, ¿no?

-Menudo héroe. Seguramente lo que hizo fue proteger a los turistas en algún campamento de verano.

-¿Recuerdas cómo éramos tú y yo a su edad? Estábamos deseando que la gente nos viera vestidos de uniforme. Y entonces nos enteramos de que los auténticos mercenarios iban siempre de incógnito.

-Éramos como Harley. Todo de boquilla.

-Te paguen lo que te paguen nunca es suficiente para lo que hay que sufrir-suspiró Dar.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero nuestro mejor trabajo fue volar una planta de cocaína que dirigía López en América Central. -Yo conocí a su padre -dijo Cy entonces-. Un buen hombre que murió cuando se enteró de quién era su hijo en realidad.

-Nunca se sabe cómo van a salir los hijos -murmuró Dar.

-Yo sí sé cómo habría sido el mío -lo corrigió Cy-. Uno de sus profesores tuvo un accidente y Alex organizó una colecta entre todos los niños de la clase. Puso toda su paga de un mes…-añadió con voz rota. Los años no habían conseguido que los recuerdos fueran menos dolorosos. Quizá si conseguía enviar a López a prisión, las heridas empezarían a curar, pensaba.

-Atraparemos a López, Cy. Cueste lo que cueste, lo atraparemos.

-Si es así, déjame a solas con él cinco minutos.

-No puedo hacer eso. Tenemos que entregarlo a las autoridades vivo para que puedan juzgarlo.

-Ya lo hicieron una vez.

-Pero hubo un fallo. Esta vez me encargaré personalmente de que se juzgue en Texas y que el abogado de la acusación sea el mejor del estado.

-Supongo que tienes razón. No es culpa de nadie que López pueda pagarse una firma de abogados que lleva trajes de Armani.

-Así es.

En este momento llegaron al lindero norte de las tierras. A través del alambre de espino podían ver un enorme almacén prefabricado. Desde su posición bajo los árboles, Dar observaba a través de los prismáticos.

-¿Ves algo?

-No conozco a ninguno de esos hombres. Pero seguro que todos están fichados. López no es muy exigente y le gustan los hombres sin escrúpulos -suspiró Dar-. Y te aseguro que no quiero tener una red de distribución de droga en Jacobsville.

-Yo tampoco.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Creo que nos han visto.

-Peor para ellos -sonrió Cy.

Dar sonrió también. Hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír a su amigo.

Aquella tarde, Dar fue a buscar a Serena y Sammy para su lección de artes marciales.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron al verlo y él sintió que se le alegraba el corazón.

-¿Cómo está Setsuna?

Serena hizo una mueca.

-Dallas acaba de llegar. No se hablan.

-Las cosas se arreglarán, ya verás.

-¿Qué sabes sobre equipos de escucha? -preguntó Serena, pillándolo por sorpresa.

-Con mi experiencia, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Ah, es verdad, perdona. ¿Si alguien coloca un micrófono fuera de la casa puede escuchar lo que se habla en el interior? Ayer mencione a López y Setsuna me dijo que me callara.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, Serena. Y supongo que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro,

Cuando llegaron al rancho, Dar dejó a Sammy en la cocina con Carl, el cocinero, y llevó a Serena a una habitación llena de quipos electrónicos.

Le indicó que se sentara y enfocó una cámara de seguridad hacia dos vaqueros que movían el ganado en el prado. Después, pulsó un botón y Serena pudo escuchar su conversación. Ni siquiera estaban hablando en voz alta y, si había un micrófono, debía estar colocado en el granero, a muchos metros de ellos. Serena miró a Dar, incrédula.

-La mayoría de los equipos modernos pueden recoger un suspiro a cien metros -explicó él. Después señaló una estantería con aparatos que parecían prismáticos, pero más sofisticados-. Son prismáticos de visión nocturna. Tengo otros que pueden detectar una fuente de calor en la oscuridad.

-¿En serio?

-Hay cámaras escondidas en paquetes de cigarrillos, armas que pueden esconderse en pipas o dentro de un zapato. Por no mencionar esto -dijo Dar, señalando su reloj. Parecía un reloj normal, pero cuando tocó un botón de la esfera saltó la hoja de un cuchillo. Serena lanzó una exclamación de horror-. He vivido en sitios muy peligrosos, con gente muy peligrosa. Hasta hace muy poco tiempo, no podía dejar de mirar por encima de mi hombro -explicó él-. Los hombres de López te vieron llegar por la carretera con una cámara de visión nocturna. No lo olvides, Serena.

-Supongo que no quería creer que era un hombre tan peligroso.

-El más peligroso que conozco. No tiene compasión por nada ni por nadie. Quizá por los niños. Dicen que es su punto débil.

Serena miró a su alrededor.

-¿Podría estar escuchándonos ahora?

-Imposible.

-Esto parece la Guerra de las Galaxias.

-Hablando de películas, ¿a Sammy y a ti les gustaría ir al cine el sábado?

-¿Podemos ir?

-Claro -contestó él. Sus ojos se habían iluminado perversamente ante la idea de estar con ella en un lugar oscuro…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Para Serena, el entrenamiento empezó a resultar más fácil cuando pasaron de las caídas a los movimientos de defensa. Era excitante aprender y, además, disfrutaba del contacto físico con Dar. Y no podía esconderlo.

A Sammy también le divertía el entrenamiento. Pero, incluso a su corta edad, entendía que las artes marciales no eran para practicarlas en el recreo sino en caso de peligro.

-Mucha gente cree que el que estudia artes marciales es una persona violenta, pero no es así. Lo que intentamos es hacer que la gente tenga confianza en sí misma. Si sabes que puedes defenderte, es muy raro que vayas por ahí provocando peleas.

Serena lo miró unos momentos sin decir nada.

-Ayer estuve viendo una película sobre mercenarios. ¿De verdad lanzan granadas y cohetes?

-Entre otras cosas -contestó Dar.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Explosivos de alta tecnología, bombas con cargas de plástico, armas pequeñas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se dedica al espionaje. Y te aseguro que no es muy divertido.

-Dallas era uno de tus hombres ¿verdad?

-Dallas, Cy Parks y Micah Steele, entre otros.

-¿Cy Parks era mercenario? -preguntó, sorprendida.

- Sí. Uno de los hombres de López incendió su casa en Wyoming, pero Cy se salvó.

- ¿Y por qué quería López quemas su casa?

- Esa es su forma de hacer las cosas. No puedes imaginarte las carnicerías que ha organizado en Méjico.

- No sabía que hubiera gente como él.

- Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo-suspiró Dar-. Pero no vivimos en un mundo perfecto. Por eso quiero que aprendas a defenderte.

- Para lo que me sirvió la noche que se me pincho la rueda…-murmuró ella-. Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo…

- Pero lo hice. No sigas pensando en ello, no sirve de nada-la interrumpió él. Serena lo miró, pensativa-. ¿En qué piensas?

- En que durante todos estos años he tenido una imagen equivocada de ti.

- Aquella tarde hace seis años…yo acababa de llegar de un baño de sangre en África. Perdí a la mayoría de los hombres de mí unidad y los sublevados lanzaron una bomba sobre el palacio presidencial. No era un buen momento.

Serena nombró el país, para sorpresa de Dar.

- Lo estábamos estudiando en la clase de Ciencias Políticas-le explicó.

- Fue una operación muy costosa, perdimos muchos hombres. Después de eso, intenté dedicarme solo a enseñar tácticas- La guerra no es noble, Serena.

Serena recordó entonces las cicatrices de su cara aquella tarde, cicatrices que ella había atribuido erróneamente a su trabajo en el rancho. Dar se acercó, obligándola a levantar la cara. No era tanto la proximidad como su forma de mirarla lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerase y Serena dio un paso atrás, mirando a Sammy, que seguía dándole puñetazos a un saco de arena.

- Me había olvidado de Sammy-murmuró él, mirando sus labios. Incluso sin maquillaje y con el pelo revuelto, estaba guapa-. Una de estas noches voy a llevarte a cenar. Dallas puede quedarse con Sammy y Setsuna.

Hasta que dijo aquello, Serena había olvidado que estaba en peligro, pero lo recordó entonces.

- ¿Crees que debemos hacerlo?

- Claro que sí. No podemos dejar de vivir por culpa de López.

- Eso espero-suspiró ella-. ¿Cy Parks sabe que López ha salido de la cárcel?

- Sí. Y voy a tener que vigilarlo. Cy nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia. No descansará hasta que López esté entre rejas y si él llega antes, no habrá necesidad de juicio-explicó Dar, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. No se puede actuar por rabia. La rabia nubla la razón y puede costarte la vida.

- No puedes culparlo por odiar a López. Pobre hombre-murmuró Serena.

- Incluso inválido, Cy es más hombre que muchos que conozco.

- Yo no lo veo como un inválido. Es muy atractivo.

Dar la miró.

- No quiero que digas esas cosas.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído.

- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

- Yo tampoco. Pero no quiero que pienses en Cy. Concéntrate en mí-dijo él, tomando su mano-. Tienes unas manos bonitas. Las uñas cortas, cuidadas, sin anillos…-murmuró, acariciando su dedo anular, mientras ella tocaba el sello de oro que él llevaba en el meñique-. Era de mi padre-explicó-. Un gran soldado, aunque no fuera el mejor padre del mundo.

- ¿Lo echas de menos?

- Supongo que sí, a veces-contestó él, tocando el sello-, Esto pasará a mi hijo, si tengo alguno.

La idea de tener hijos con Dar hacía que a Serena se le doblaran las rodillas, pero no dijo nada. Dar parecía a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Tío Dar, mira lo que hago!- gritó Sammy, dándole una patada al saco de arena.

- ¡Muy bien! Aprendes muy rápido.

- Tengo que aprender rápido-dijo el niño.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para darle una patada a ese señor que hace llorar a mi madre-contestó Sammy.

- ¿Dallas?

- Ese. Mi madre estaba llorando anoche y cuando le pregunté por qué me dijo que era porque ese hombre la odiaba.

Dar se acercó al pequeño.

- Tu madre y Dallas se conocieron hace mucho tiempo, Sammy. Tuvieron una pelea y nunca volvieron a hablarse. Por eso llora.

- ¿Por qué se enfadaron?

- No lo sé. Si quieren, ellos mismos te lo dirán. Pero Dallas no es mala persona.

- Está lleno de heridas -dijo Sammy.

- Fue herido en un tiroteo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién le dio un tiro?

- Unos hombres muy malos -contestó Dar-. Estuvo a punto de morir. Por eso ahora tiene que caminar con bastón y por eso tiene cicatrices.

- Tu también tienes cicatrices -murmuró el niño, tocando su cara.

- Sí, es verdad.

- ¿Te han disparado alguna vez?

- Varias veces -contestó Dar con sinceridad-. Las pistolas son muy peligrosas, Stammy. Espero que lo sepas.

- Lo sé -dijo el niño-, Uno de mis amigos se pegó un tiro en un pie cuando jugaba con la pistola de su padre. Yo no voy a jugar nunca con pistolas.

- Me alegro

- Pero a ese hombre no le gusta mi madre -insistió Sammy-. La mira con la frente arrugada, así…-explicó-. Ella no lo ve, pero yo sí.

- Él nunca le haría daño. Está allí para protegerla cuando tú estás en el colegio.

- Claro. Porque yo la protejo cuando estoy en casa. Soy muy fuerte. ¿Has visto lo que he hecho con el saco?

- ¡Claro que sí! -sonrió Dar-. Golpeas muy bien, pero tienes que tener cuidado con las rodillas. Deja que te enseñe.

Serena los observaba, encantada. Era una pena que a Sammy no le gustase Dallas porque algún día tendría que saber la verdad.

Dar paró el jeep frente a la heladería y decidió invitarlos a tomar un helado, como recompensa por el trabajo duro.

Mientras los dos adultos se sentaban frente a una mesa, Sammy se ocupó de mirar el escaparate en el que vendía chucherías.

- Se le da muy bien -dijo Dar.

- Seguro que a mí no -sonrió ella.

- Tú no tienes su edad. Los niños aprenden más rápido que los adultos. Por eso les enseñan idiomas en el colegio.

- ¿Tú hablas algún idioma?

- Los que vienen del latín y varios dialectos africanos.

- ¿En serio?

- Los idiomas son importantes para mi trabajo. Si tienes que trabajar en un país extranjero, no hablar el idioma puede costarte la vida.

- Yo estudié español en la universidad. Al principio se me daba fatal, pero luego conseguí leerlo. Es fascinante poder entender a un autor en su propio idioma. ¡Nunca había pensado que podría entender parte de El quijote! Aunque en España se publican libros escritos en los diferentes idiomas del país. Blasco Ibáñez también hacía que el protagonista de Sangre y Arena, Juan Gallardo, hablase en el idioma de su región.

- Sí

- Empecé a sentirme fascinada por las corridas desde que leí ese libro. Y en Internet he encontrado la biografía de todos los matadores de principios de siglo.

- Hasta que se lee a Blasco Ibáñez, no se sabe lo peligrosas que son las corridas.

- Muchos autores españoles han escrito sobre ellas. Lorca, por ejemplo, escribió un famoso poema sobre la muerte de su amigo Sánchez Mejías en el ruedo.

Dar apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.

- Echo de menos conversaciones como esta. Aunque algunos de mis hombres tienen buena formación. De hecho, Micah Steele era médico cuando se unió a mi grupo.

- ¿Por qué abandonó la medicina?

- Nadie lo sabe y él no lo ha dicho nunca.

Serena miró a su sobrino, que seguía tomando el helado mientras observaba las chucherías en el escaparate.

- Es agradable pasar el día así -suspiró-. Me hace olvidar el peligro.

- Me sorprende que López no haya vuelto a intentar algo. Y me preocupa.

- Quizá tiene miedo de que esos hombres sean detenidos.

- No lo creas, Serena. Él se los cargaría antes de que tuvieran tiempo de hablar. Puede que sea eso lo que ha pasado. En las bandas de narcotraficantes no hay segundas oportunidades. Nunca.

Serena sintió un escalofrío.

- Mantenemos las puertas y ventanas bien cerradas.

- No bajes la guardia, Serena. Siempre habrá alguien vigilando, pero tú tienes que hacer tu parte.

- Y hacerte saber dónde y cuándo voy a algún sitio sola. No lo olvidaré.

Él alargó la mano y enredó los dedos en los suyos, mirándola a los ojos.

- Las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para ti, ¿verdad? Tu vida se complicó a partir de los diecisiete años.

- Cambió mucho. Pero si he aprendido algo es que todo cambia.

- Supongo que así es -murmuró él-. Yo también he aprendido algunas cosas.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

Dar miró sus manos entrelazadas.

- A no dar nada por descontado -contestó. Ella lo miró, confusa-. ¿Te he dicho que estuve prometido una vez? -preguntó. Serena asintió con la cabeza-. Nunca le conté lo que hacía para ganarme la vida y ella nunca me preguntó -empezó a contar él, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla-. Sus padres habían muerto y ella y otro chico de su edad fueron adoptados por una mujer muy rica. Yo me sentía incómodo con mi secreto y el día antes de la boda se lo conté. Maggie dejó el anillo sobre la mesa, recogió todas sus cosas y se marcho. Tres meses después, se casó con otro hombre.

Serena sabía que había estado prometido, pero no sabía que aquella mujer le había importado tanto. La expresión de sus ojos le decía que el dolor no había desaparecido.

- ¿No te llamó por teléfono o te envió una carta?

- Hasta que me encontré con ella hace una semana en Houston no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Su madre adoptiva murió poco después que rompiéramos.

El corazón de Serena se paró durante una décima de segundo.

- ¿La… viste en Houston?

El asintió, sin percatarse de su expresión de sorpresa.

- Resulta que es socia de la empresa de inversiones con la que yo suelo trabajar. Y viuda -explicó él, mirándola intensamente-. Tú estás en una situación precaria, Serena y estamos juntos debido a algo excepcional. Somos amigos, pero no tiene por qué gustarte lo que hago.

Todas las esperanzas y los sueños de Serena se derrumbaron en aquel instante. Amigos. Y eso eran, en realidad. Estaba intentado protegerla de un hombre muy peligroso, enseñándola a defenderse en caso de que la atacaran. Eso no significaba que él quisiera compartir su vida con él.

- Si a una mujer le importaras lo suficiente se arriesgaría ¿no crees? -preguntó, sin mirarlo.

- No es tan fácil.

Serena no sabía que decir y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

- Sammy, tenemos que irnos cariño.

Dar no dijo nada. Estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia y no sabía por qué.

No hablaron mucho de vuelta a casa y Serena pensó que los recuerdos de su prometida lo habían entristecido. Quizá ella lo había amado pero el constante peligro al que lo sometía su profesión debió ser más de lo que podía soportar. Pero Dar se había retirado y eso ya no era un obstáculo.

Aquel era un pensamiento deprimente. Su ex prometida era viuda., él tenía una profesión segura y… acababan de verse. Aquello fue suficiente para que Serena saliera del jeep y se despidiera a toda prisa con una sonrisa forzada.

Mientras conducía hacia su casa, Dar se sentía confuso. De repente, Serena se portaba distante y no podía entender por qué.

Darien se había puesto en contacto con la brigada de estupefacientes para informar sobre los movimientos de López y sus plantes en Jacobsville. Y también había preguntado si había posibilidades de infiltrar a un hombre en la banda. No habían querido darle una respuesta y, como Dar conocía bien cómo trabajaban, había asumido que ya había alguien infiltrado, pero no pensaba contárselo a nadie.

Aquella noche, además, se alegró de haber pinchado el teléfono de Setsuna.

A las dos de la madrugada, el teléfono empezó a sonar y Serena despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Dígame? -contestó, medio dormida.

- Si no nos dice el nombre antes del sábado, lo pagarán muy caro -escucho una voz seca al otro lado del hilo.

Serena se asustó tanto que colgó el auricular y, durante unos segundos, estuvo mirando el teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Aquella voz le había helado hasta los huesos.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Su corazón latía desbocado y tenía la boca seca, pero descolgó a pesar de todo.

- Tiene una última oportunidad -siguió diciendo el hombre-. Debe llamar a este número de teléfono el sábado a medianoche y darnos el hombre. Si no, todos sufrirán las consecuencias -añadió. Después, dio un número de teléfono y colgó. Serena soltó el auricular y lo miró horrorizada. Sabía que había hombres vigilando, pero ¿también estarían escuchando?

El teléfono sonó una tercera vez y ella descolgó, aterrada.

- No hemos podido localizar la llamada -escuchó la voz de Dar-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena cerró los ojos.

- Sí -contestó por fin-. Estoy bien. ¿Lo has oído?

- Sí. No te preocupes

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cuando un hombre acaba de amenazar con matarnos a todos?

- No va a matar a nadie -le aseguró él-. Duerme tranquila.

Serena volvió a meterse en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo casi hasta el amanecer. Justo antes de llevarse a Sammy al colegio le contó a Setsuna lo que había pasado.

- Dar y los demás están pendientes de todo -le aseguró-. Pero no abras la puerta a nadie.

- López solo entra en acción cuando sus demandas no han sido obedecidas. Tenemos hasta el sábado por la noche para pensar algo.

- Maravilloso. Tenemos dos días. Seguro que para entonces hemos conseguido que López y todos sus hombres estén en la cárcel.

- Ve a trabajar. No va a ocurrir nada por ahora.

Serena sabía que la vida no volvería a ser la misma después de aquello y se preguntaba cómo había terminado viviendo aquella pesadilla.

No la ayudó nada cuando Dar volvió a llamar para decir que el número de teléfono que el hombre le había dado era el de un móvil robado, imposible de localizar hasta que alguien contestase. Y no habría tiempo de localizarlo antes del sábado por la noche.

Era la noticia más descorazonadora que Serena había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

**Aquí ya tienen a Maggie de "Entre el amor y el odio". Por supuesto mucho antes de aquella historia**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Dar estaba preocupado por el mensaje de López porque sabía que no era una mera amenaza. López no tenía piedad. Había neutralizado a incontables enemigos y no se detendría porque Setsuna fuera una mujer.

Dallas y él empezaron a buscar un plan, sabiendo que López iba a atacar. Dar pretendía tener gente en lugares estratégicos antes que los hombres de López encontraran la forma de entrar en la casa y llevar a cabo las órdenes de aquel loco. Cualquier cosa era imposible, ya que Setsuna jamás le daría el nombre de su informador, ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

-López sabe que estoy aquí y que tengo profesionales entrenados, así que enviará a sus mejores hombres.

-Podríamos traer a los tres a tu rancho.

-Podríamos, pero eso sólo pospondría lo inevitable. López no abandona nunca y no pueden quedarse aquí. Serena tiene que trabajar y Sammy tiene que ir al colegio.

Dallas se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

-A Sammy no le gusto -murmuró-. Le ha dicho a su madre que está aprendiendo karate para darme una lección -añadió, mirando a Dar con un brillo divertido en los ojos-. Un niño con mucho carácter.

-Es verdad. Es una pena que tenga que crecer sin un padre. Y antes de que me digas nada -lo interrumpió cuando Dallas iba a replicar- ya sé que Setsuna no te dijo quién era el padre, pero ahora lo sabes.

-Lo sé -murmuró Dallas, irritado-. Pero no me vale de nada. Ella ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo. En cuanto entro en la casa, se encierra en sí misma y se queda así hasta que me marcho. Si apenas puedo decirle hola y adiós…

-Y después se va a la cama llorando porque cree que la odias.

Dallas abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso Sammy quiere pegarte -contestó Dar-. Es un niño muy protector.

-Vaya. Entonces, Setsuna no es tan indiferente como aparenta -musitó Dallas, apoyándose en la pared.

-Estás preocupado, ¿no es así?

-Claro que lo estoy -contestó Dallas-. Conozco a López y sé que contra ese hombre no hay protección posible.

-Entonces la nuestra hará historia -le prometió Dar-. Vamos a casa de Cy Parks. Quiero saber si puede ponerse en contacto con un grupo de comandos que solía infiltrarse en las bandas de narcotraficantes.

-El jefe de ese grupo era Bretman -sonrió Dallas-. Ahora es juez en el estado de Illinois. ¡Imagina!

-También estaban Van Meer, que ahora vive en las montañas Rocosas con su familia y Diego Laremos. ¿Sabes algo de él?

-Vive en Yucatán y ha dejado el oficio. Esos tipos eran más jóvenes que nosotros cuando empezaron e hicieron una fortuna.

-Entonces era un juego diferente. Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Y las reglas también. Nosotros nunca hubiéramos podido hacer muchas de las cosas que ellos hicieron -dijo Dar, tomando las llaves del jeep-. Cy conocía mucho a Diego y puede que este siga teniendo contacto con un tipo que solía trabajar en Méjico.

-¿Quién es?

-Canton Rourke.

-¿El rey de los ordenadores? -rió Dallas.

-El mismo. Es una larga historia, pero Rourke tiene un amigo en Méjico que sería de gran ayuda en esta operación. Ha hecho muchos trabajos infiltrándose en bandas de narcotraficantes y ha vivido para contarlo.

-Si quisiera ayudarnos sería perfecto.

Encontraron a Cy en los establos, examinando a un caballo enfermo.

-¿Van a dar un vuelta? -sonrió al verlos.

-Hoy no. Necesitamos un nombre.

-¿Qué nombre?

-El del tipo que solía trabajar en Méjico con Rourke y Diego Laremos.

-¿Rodrigo? -exclamó Cy-. Deben estar locos.

-¿Por qué?

-Rourke me dijo que es un renegado. Nadie quiere contratarlo.

-¿Qué ha hecho? -preguntó Dallas.

-Hizo explotar un barco lleno de cocaína que el gobierno mejicano quería confiscar y que valía millones. Además, secuestró un avión, destrozó varios coches y entró en una oficina del gobierno para robar papeles. Después, lo vieron emborrachándose en Panamá, con una maleta llena de dinero negro que pertenecía a Manuel López…

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Rodrigo que los federales consideraban un hombre de hielo? -preguntó Dar, sorprendido.

-Sí-dijo Cy.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué se ha vuelto tan loco?

-Hay muchos rumores -se encogió Cy de hombros-. Pero si quieren a alguien que odie a López, Rodrigo es su hombre. Tengo el teléfono de contacto en mi despacho. Iré por él -añadió, saliendo del establo. Volvió unos minutos después con un papel en el que había escrito un número de teléfono-. Este es el último número que tengo. Pero seguro que conseguirán ponerse en contacto con él.

-¿Sabes algo de Laremos?

-Hablamos todos los años, en Navidad.

-Muchas gracias, Cy. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos-se despidió Dar.

Cuando volvieron al rancho, Dar llamó al número que Cy le había dado. Alguien descolgó al otro lado del hilo y le dio unas instrucciones. Tenía que dejar su número de teléfono y su nombre y colgar inmediatamente. Lo hizo y unos minutos después, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Tienes una escuela de tácticas en Tejas -dijo una voz.

-Sí.

-He oído hablar de ti. Eres amigo de Cy Parks.

-Cy y yo solíamos trabajar juntos, con Dallas Kira y Micah Steele.

-Si estás buscando a alguien para que vaya a América Central, olvídate. Han puesto un precio a mi cabeza.

-No es un trabajo en América Central. Necesito infiltrar a alguien en una banda de narcotraficantes en tejas -dijo Dar.

Al otro lado del hilo hubo una pausa.

-¿Qué clase de banda?

-Manuel López. Quiero meterlo en la cárcel para siempre.

El hombre se lanzó entonces a describir lo que pensaba de Manuel López, sus padres y todos sus ancestros en español y en inglés.

-Estamos de acuerdo en todo -sonrió Dar-. ¿Estás interesado?

-En matarlo, sí. En llevarlo a la cárcel, no, desde allí puede seguir dirigiendo la banda.

-Mientras él está dentro, alguien podría infiltrarse y destruir la organización -sugirió Dar-. De hecho, la razón por la que López tiene problemas en Jacobsville es que uno de sus hombres reunió pruebas contra él.

-Sigue hablando -dijo Rodrigo.

-López está intentando matar a la antigua agente de gobierno que consiguió convencer a ese hombre para que lo delatara. Sólo está fuera de la cárcel hasta que haya un nuevo juicio y está utilizando ese tiempo para intentar cargarse al informador y a la agente. Si consigue hacerlo, nunca volverá a la cárcel. De hecho, ya se ha saltado la libertad condicional. Está en Méjico.

-No me digas. Le pusieron un millón de dólares en fianza y él los pagó en efectivo -dijo Rodrigo, sarcástico.

-Exactamente

Al otro lado del hilo hubo un segundo de duda.

-Estoy contigo.

-Una sola cosa más. ¿López te conoce?

-No me ha visto nunca. Nos veremos-dijo el hombre antes de colgar.

Dar llevó a Serena a cenar aquella noche, en el nuevo Jaguar que solía usar cuando iba a la ciudad.

-¿Te apetece ir a Houston?

Ella asintió, incómoda. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a salir con él después de saber que había visto a su ex prometida y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Pero no quería volver a arriesgar su corazón y decidió ser agradable, pero distante.

Dar lo notó, pero no entendía la razón. A duras penas podía apartar los ojos de ella aquella noche. Llevaba un vestidito negro escotado y estaba preciosa.

-¿Seguro que esta es una buena idea? -preguntó ella-. Sé que Dallas cuidará de ellos, pero…

-López es un demonio, pero un demonio muy previsible -la interrumpió él-. Le dará a Setsuna exactamente hasta el sábado a medianoche y no hará nada hasta entonces. A las doce y cinco, empezaremos a preocuparnos.

-¿De qué le va a servir a López matar a Setsuna? Si está muerta, no podrá darle el nombre de su informador.

-Lo hace para dar el ejemplo. Pero cree que ella le dará el nombre para salvar a su hijo. ¿Lo harías tú?

-Es una decisión terrible -admitió Serena-. La idea de que alguien le haga daño a Sammy…

-Nadie le hará daño -aseguró Dar-. Los hombres de López no podrán dar un paso sin que alguien se lo impida.

-Ojalá sea cierto.

-La vida es así, Serena. Hay que aceptar las cosas buenas y las malas. Los buenos tiempos no nos hacen más fuertes.

-Supongo que tienes razón -murmuró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero-. Me encanta el olor de los coches nuevos.

-Este tiene algunas modificaciones.

-¿No me digas que tiene una metralleta en el tubo de escape?

-Tienes de dejar de ver películas de James Bond-rió Dar.

Serena miró su perfil. Seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo a los treinta y seis años. Sabía que no podía esperar nada permanente con él, pero a veces mirarlo era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Dar se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y la miró, disfrutando de la tímida admiración en los ojos celestes.

-¿te gusta bailar? -preguntó.

-Claro. ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Vamos a un restaurante que tiene una orquesta. Un sitio sofisticado…con algunos de mis amigos colocados estratégicamente, por supuesto.

-Debería haberlo imaginado.

-Te gustará -le prometió él-. Y a mis amigos no los verás siquiera. Nunca llaman la atención.

-Tú sí llamas la atención.

-Si eso es un cumplido, gracias -sonrió Dar-. Tu también llamas la atención-añadió mirándola con ojos ardientes.

Serena tuvo que apartar la mirada. Pero le encantaba la idea de bailar con él, estar entre sus brazos… Era algo con lo que había soñado cuando estaba en el instituto, pero que nunca se había hecho realidad.

-¿Estás seguro de que Setsuna y Sammy están protegidos?

-Seguro. Dallas está adentro y hay dos hombres fuera de la casa. Además, ya te he dicho que López no atacará hasta el sábado.

Serena se imaginaba que su larga experiencia le daba esa seguridad, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su familia. Si ocurría algo mientras estaba fuera, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

El restaurante era tan discreto que lo único que llamaba la atención eran los coches de lujo aparcados frente a la puerta.

-Es precioso, Dar - dijo Serena, cuando el maitre los sentó cerca del grupo de jazz que animaba a las parejas a bailar.

-Tengo que admitir que es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

-Ya veo por qué -murmuró ella.

Dar no sonrió. La miraba con intensidad y Serena casi podía escuchar los latidos furiosos se su corazón.

-¡Dar! -escucharon una voz femenina tras ellos-. ¡Qué coincidencia!

Serena supo inmediatamente quién era la mujer. No podía ser otra que la ex prometida de Dar.

**Como se habrán dado cuento aquí aparecen los personajes de los libros anteriores de la saga y Rodrigo (Alan Alfa en Secretos).**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

-Hola, Maggie -dijo Darien, levantándose para saludar a la bella morena de ojos verdes que enseguida se colgó de su brazo.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte -sonrió la mujer, enamorada-. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermanastro, Cord Romero? -preguntó, señalando a un hombre alto y moreno que iba con ella.

-Claro. ¿Cómo estás, Cord?

El hombre, tan alto y fuerte como él, lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Serena, te presento a Maggie Barton y Cord Romero. ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?

El corazón de Serena se hundió cuando vio el brillo de alegría en los ojos de la mujer.

-¿No será una intromisión? -preguntó Cord.

-En absoluto -dijo Serena.

-Permíteme -dijo Cord, apartando la silla para ella.

-Gracias.

Dar la miró con una expresión indefinible antes de volverse hacia Maggie.

-Qué coincidencia haberlos encontrado aquí.

-Fue idea de Cord -dijo Maggie-. Es mejor salir con tu hermanastra que con nadie, ¿verdad? -intentó sonreír, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Supongo que sí -murmuró él.

Serena sentía curiosidad por aquel hombre. Debía tener la misma edad que Dar y tenía también la misma expresión de estar permanentemente alerta.

-Una de mis amigas va a dar una fiesta en Cancún en Navidad -murmuró Maggie, rozando con un dedo la mano de Dar-. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo -contestó él, con una sonrisa amable.

-Podrías retirarte definitivamente. Estoy segura.

-¿Y qué haría? ¿Tomar el sol en el porche de mi casa?

-No he querido decir eso. Quería decir que podrías dejar de vivir de esa forma tan…peligrosa.

-Es una vieja discusión y ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, Maggie.

Ella apartó la mano con un suspiro.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo llevas en la sangre -murmuró mirando involuntariamente a Cord.

Serena se sentía incómoda. Mirabas sus uñas cortas y las comparaba con las largas y sofisticadas uñas de Maggie. La diferencia era la misma que había entre ellas; Maggie era elegante y llamativas, ella discreta, practica y…aburrida. Al lado de la exótica Maggie, se sentía insignificante.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Serena? -preguntó Cord.

-Soy profesora de primaria.

-¿No te gustaría dar clases en un instituto?

-Lo intenté cuando hacía las prácticas y al final de la clase, aquello era un zoo. Me temo que la disciplina no se me da muy bien.

-A mi sí se me daba bien, pero al director del colegio no le gustaban mis métodos -dijo Cord entonces.

-¿Eres profesor?

-Fui profesor de Ciencias durante un año cuando terminé la universidad, pero pronto dejé la profesión -contestó el hombre-. Me di cuenta de que tenía otras habilidades…en un campo completamente diferente.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces?

-Pregúntale a Dar -contestó el hombre-. ¿Podemos pedir ya? Estoy hambriento.

Dar llamó al camarero con gesto serio. Fue la cena más tensa que Serena había tenido que sufrir en su vida. Maggie y Dar hablaban sobre gente que sólo los dos conocían, mientras ella se concentraba en la comida.

Cord era amable, pero no intentó retomar la conversación. Al final de la cena, cuando las dos parejas se separaban, Maggie apretó la mano de Dar con fuerza.

-¿Puedes venir a cenar con nosotros otra noche?

-Es posible -contestó Dar-. Encantado de volver a verte, Cord.

Cord asintió y después miró a Serena.

-Encantado de conocerte

-Lo mismo digo -dijo ella.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del Jaguar, Dar la miró con una expresión que la dejó helada.

-No hacía falta que lo animases.

-¿Qué?

-Me has oído -contestó él-. Te estaba comiendo con los ojos -añadió, acariciando su escote con los ojos. Serena no sabía que decir y mientras lo pensaba, Dar le pasó una mano por el cuello y la atrajo hacia él-. Y yo también -susurró roncamente, abriendo los labios con los suyos, devorándola. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó la mano por su escote y empezó a acariciar su pecho.

-¡Dar! -exclamó ella, sorprendida.

Él siguió acariciándola con un ritmo lento y sensual que la hizo abrir la boca para lanzar un gemido y que él aprovechó para profundizar el beso de una forma tan claramente posesiva que Serena perdió la cabeza. Dar sintió los dedos nerviosos de ella intentando desabrochar los botones de su camisa e, impaciente, se desabrocho tres botones y llevó su mano sobre un torso velludo hasta un diminuto pezón tan duro como el que él acariciaba con sus dedos.

Serena estaba aturdida por la pasión que se había desatado tan repentinamente y no encontraba fuerzas para cuestionar las libertades que se estaban tomando en un aparcamiento público. En realidad, no le importaba nada excepto que él no parase. Dar no podía parar, pero debía hacerlo…

Y lo hizo, de repente. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y respirando entrecortadamente se apartó.

-No -murmuró.

Ella miró sus ojos oscurecidos, confusa. Dar deslizó la mirada por su vestido y al observar las señas visibles de su excitación apretó la mandíbula. Su propio cuerpo sufría una agonía, pero sería mucho peor si no paraban inmediatamente. Ella era demasiado tentadora y aquel era el peor momento. Si perdía la cabeza por ella en aquel momento, podría costarles la vida.

-Tengo que llevarte a casa -dijo entre dientes.

Serena asintió. Tenía la garganta seca y lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana.

Fue un viaje de vuelta silencioso y triste para los dos. Él estaba preocupado, distante, y Serena se preguntaba si estaría lamentando la decisión que había apartado a Maggie de su vida. Maggie debía tener casi la misma edad que Dar, pero seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva y no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que seguía enamorada de él. Lo que Dar sentía por ella era más difícil de saber.

-¿Maggie y Cord son hermanastros de verdad? -preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

-En realidad, no -contestó Dar-. La señora Barton los sacó a los dos del mismo orfanato. Ella adoptó su apellido, pero Cord conservó el suyo. Yo creo que Maggie le tiene cierto miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, en el fondo, está enamorada de él. Siempre he pensado que se comprometió conmigo para evitar la tentación.

-¿Por qué ha dicho él que te preguntara cuál era su trabajo?

-Porque es colega mío. Es un experto en demoliciones.

-Ese es un trabajo muy peligroso

-Desde luego. Su esposa murió hace cuatro años. Se suicidó -explicó Dar-. Cord nunca ha podido superarlo.

-¿Por qué se suicido?

-El estaba trabajando para el FBI y cayó herido unos meses después de casarse. Desde entonces, las misiones en las que participaba lo alejaban de casa o lo devolvían herido y ella no pudo soportarlo.

-Supongo que Cord se siente culpable.

-Sí. Fue entonces cuando Maggie rompió conmigo. Decía que no quería terminar como Patricia -explicó Dar-. Algo ocurrió entre Cort y Maggie después del funeral de la señora Barton. Yo no lo sabía, pero por lo visto esa fue la razón por la que se casó apresuradamente.

-Cord es un hombre…especial.

-Sí -murmuró Dar-. Es un mercenario endurecido. Cuando Patricia murió, dejó de trabajar para el FBI y entró en una unidad de comandos especiales. Se especializó en demoliciones y a eso es a lo que se dedica.

-Quiere morir -murmuró Serena.

-Eres muy perceptiva. Yo también pienso eso. Es una pena que Maggie y él no se den cuenta de lo que sienten.

-¿No te sientes atraído por ella? -preguntó Serena, sin mirarlo.

-No. Es una mujer encantadora y me habría casado con ella si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no creo que hubiera podido vivir conmigo. Se toma las cosas muy a pecho.

-¿Y yo no? -preguntó Serena.

-A veces. Pero tú eres una mujer muy fuerte.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero si te dedicaras a las demoliciones me parece que saldría corriendo.

-Que es exactamente lo que hizo Maggie -dijo Dar-. Estás celosa.

-Sí - contestó, con sinceridad.

-Eso es muy halagador -sonrió él-. Maggie es parte de mi pasado y no siento ningún deseo de retomar antiguas pasiones. Excepto la que compartimos tú y yo -añadió. Serena volvió la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron-. Si quieres, podríamos buscar una carretera desierta…

Serena dudó un instante. Una cosa era que ocurriese de forma espontánea, pero planear fríamente un interludio sensual con Dar… Sabía que se dejaría llevar hasta el final y quizá no estaba preparada.

-No hay prisa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -sonrió él al ver que dudaba.

-¿Tú crees?

-No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada. Jamás, Serena.

-Me da pánico ese López.

-Nadie puede acercarse a la casa sin que lo veamos. Mis hombres llevan unos equipos muy sofisticados.

-Pero es un hombre tan diabólico…

-Voy a probarle de una vez por todas que no puede salirse con la suya.

-¿Cómo se lleva a los tribunales a un hombre que puede comprar un país entero?

-Cortando la fuente del dinero -contestó Dar-. Sin cabeza, la serpiente no puede ir muy lejos.

-Ya entiendo.

-Deja de preocuparte, Serena.

-Lo intentaré.

Dar tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Me parece que voy a empezar a llevarlos a Sammy y a ti al colegio todos los días.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tres kilómetros son muchos cuando no se lleva protección.

-¿Por qué se metería Setsuna en este lío…? -empezó a decir ella, asustada.

-Recuerda que López hace entrar en este país cuarta parte de las drogas que se venden por las calles, Serena. Miles de niños y jóvenes mueren por culpa suya.

-Es verdad. Estaba siendo egoísta.

-No es egoísta preocuparse por la vida de la gente que uno quiere -dijo Dar antes de llevare su mano a los labios para besarla-. ¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapa esta noche?

-Gracias.

Dar tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos en la carretera. Le hubiera gustado parar el coche y hacerle el amor, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo debido a las circunstancias. Lo único que los hombres de López esperaban era una oportunidad y él no pensaba darles ninguna.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas y Dallas estaba fumando en el porche.

-¿Lo han pasado bien?

-Muy bien -contestó Dar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Setsuna tiene tos y no quería irritarla con el cigarrillo.

-¿Se hablan?

Dallas rió suavemente.

-Al menos ha dejado de tirarme cosas.

-¿Qué te ha tirado? -preguntó Dar.

-Lo primero que encontraba a mano. Afortunadamente, Sammy está en su cuarto viendo la tele y no se ha enterado de nada -contestó el hombre, levantándose-. Estaré por ahí con Smith -añadió, desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

Dar y Serena lo miraron, divertidos.

-Buenas noches. Intenta dormir -se despidió Dar. Besándola suavemente en los labios.

-De acuerdo -sonrió ella-. Gracias por la cena.

-Hubiera sido mejor sin compañía, pero ha sido inevitable. La próxima vez estaremos solos.

-Hecho.

Dar la observó entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta con llave. Mientras se volvía hacia el coche, iba pensando que apenas quedaban veinticuatro horas para que los hombres de López intentasen un ataque.

Serena se quedó parada en la puerta del salón al ver el resultado de la pelea de Dallas y Setsuna.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó.

-Él me ha provocado -murmuró su tía-. Me ha dicho que me he vuelto perezosa y que lo único que hago es estar tirada en el sofá. ¿Qué quiere que haga, conducir un camión?

-No te preocupes -dijo Serena, mientras recogía las piezas de cerámica del suelo.

-Me ha acusado de estar loca por no darle el nombre a López. Dice que una buena madre no pondría la vida de su hijo en peligro. Entonces fue cuando le tiré el florero. Y espero haberle dado en la cabeza.

Serena nunca había visto a su tía tan alterada.

-Ultimadamente no eres tú misma.

-¡Claro que soy la misma! ¡Pero ahora todo lo que digo o hago es un error, según ese hombre!

-Dallas no parece una mala persona.

-Yo no he dicho que sea malo. Pero si insoportable, paternalista y soberbio -replicó, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente-. Además, se estaba riendo todo el tiempo.

-Serían risas de dolor.

-Para hacerle daño a Dallas tendrías que meterle una bomba dentro de la camisa.

-Una medida un poco drástica, ¿no te parece?

Setsuna suspiró.

-Odio las discusiones, pero a él le encantan -murmuró-. Le ha enseñado a Sammy a trenzar una cuerda.

-Creí que Sammy quería pegarle.

-Estuvieron charlando en el porche, no sé de qué -confesó su tía-. Pero parecían estar pasándolo en grande. Y entonces me dijo que yo podría enseñarle muchas cosas a mi hijo, en lugar de estar sentada frente a una televisión que ni siquiera podía ver.

-Ya entiendo.

-Es una pena que me haya quedado sin cosas para tirarle -murmuró, irritada-. Estaba a punto de tirarle la lámpara cuando me dijo que se iba al porche -suspiró-. Bueno, ¿qué tal tu cena?

-Regular. Nos encontramos con su ex prometida en el restaurante.

-¿Maggie? ¿Cómo está?

-Muy guapa y… creo que sigue interesada por Dar. Si no hubiera sido por su acompañante, un tal Cord Romero, nos habría seguido hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo está Cord?

-¿Lo conoces?

Setsuna asintió.

-No sé si Dar te ha contado…

-Sí, me ha dicho que su esposa se suicido.

-Estaba loco por ella, pero su trabajo es muy peligroso y difícil de aceptar para una mujer de carácter débil.

Serena se quedó mirando por la ventana, preguntándose como se sentiría ella en las mismas circunstancias. Sabía que podría adaptarse a la vida de Dar, pero la cuestión era convencerlo de que era así… y de que él la necesitaba tanto como lo necesitaba ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

El sábado, Serena estaba en tensión.

-Tienes que confiar en Dar -le dijo Setsuna-. Él sabe lo que hace. López no podrá hacernos nada.

Serena hizo una mueca.

-No estoy preocupada por nosotros. Es Sammy…

-Dallas no dejará que le ocurra nada malo.

Serena sonrió, recordando los objetos rotos la noche anterior.

-Al menos se hablan.

-Apenas -bromeó Setsuna-. Peor a Sammy ahora le cae bien. Han estado discutiendo sobre lucha libre ¿sabes?

-¡Lucha libre! -rió Serena.

-La verdad es que es bastante interesante, aunque no puedo ver lo que hacen. Pero me han explicado los movimientos-sonrió Setsuna-. Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció Cord Romero?

-Es el ex profesor más raro que he visto en mi vida -contestó Serena.

-No estaba hecho para ese tipo de trabajo. Pero dedicarse a las demoliciones tampoco es una gran profesión. Una pena. Cualquier día de estos, su necrología aparecerá en los periódicos.

-Dar me dijo que Maggie está enamorada de él.

-Siempre pensé que se prometió con Dar para darle celos a Cord, pero no funcionó. Él ni siquiera se fija en ella.

-Cord se dedica a un trabajo peligroso como Darien. Y se supone que esa fue la razón por la que Maggie lo dejó.

-Si amas a un hombre, su profesión no te importa. Además, Maggie no es ninguna mojigata. Una vez la atacaron unos ladrones y les golpeó con una linterna que llevaba en el bolso. Tuvieron que darles un montón de puntos -rió Setsuna-. Maggie podría haber soportado la profesión de Dar, pero no lo amaba de verdad.

-Dar dice que ya no se siente atraído hacia ella.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Es una mujer guapa, pero él tampoco estuvo nunca realmente enamorado de ella. Darien quería estabilidad y pensó que la encontraría con Maggie, pero en realidad, la encontró después de un combate en África, justo aquí en Jacobsville.

-¿Crees que algún día se casará?

-Cuando esté preparado -contestó Setsuna-. Pero no creo que sea con Maggie.

-Setsuna, ¿tú sabes dónde está tu informante ahora?

Su tía negó con la cabeza.

-Perdimos contacto cuando López fue arrestado. Creo que volvió a Méjico.

-¿Y si el informador se traicionara a sí mismo?

-Eso no va a ocurrir, Serena. Y no voy a darle a López su nombre porque sé que lo mataría a sangre fría.

-Sé que no lo harás. Yo tampoco lo haría. Pero tengo miedo.

-Pasará pronto, no te preocupes. Lo que tenga que ser, será. Pero no puedo traicionarme a mí misma ni traicionar mis ideales para intentar salvarme.

-Te entiendo.

-Serena, Darien es uno de los mejores en su trabajo y López lo sabe. No se lanzará de cabeza a atacarnos porque sabe que estamos protegidos.

-¿Y si tiene misiles o armas parecidas?

A varios kilómetros de distancia, un hombre de ojos verdes le daba órdenes a un subordinado en ese mismo instante. No estaría mal comprobar aquella posibilidad. Serena estaba muy nerviosa, pero podría tener razón.

Manuel López era un hombre pequeño con grandes ambiciones. Tenía cuarenta años, estaba empezando a quedarse clavo y era cínico y cruel de los pies a la cabeza. Frente a una de las ventanas de su mansión en Méjico, estaba lanzando maldiciones. Uno de sus subordinados, nervioso, acababa de darle malas noticias.

-Sólo son un puñado de hombres -le dijo el sicario-. No serán un problema si enviamos un comando contra ellos.

López se volvió y clavó en el hombre sus ojos castaños.

-Si mandamos un comando, el FBI enviará otro con más hombres, estúpido.

-Para entonces, sería demasiado tarde.

-¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Estados Unidos! ¡Eso les daría una excusa para enviar un comando de infiltrados y llevarme de vuelta! Quiero el nombre del informador, no entrar en esa casa y matar a todo el mundo.

El sicario se quedó mirando la alfombra.

-Ella nunca nos dará el nombre. Ni siquiera para salvar la vida de su hijo.

-Porque hasta ahora las amenazas no han sido más que palabras. Hay que hacerlo real, ¿me entiendes? Esta noche, exactamente a las doce y cinco, un helicóptero sobrevolará esa casa y lanzará una bomba de humo. Ese será el ataque que han anticipado…pero no el verdadero.

-Probablemente tendrán misiles -objetó el hombre.

-Son demasiado blandos para usarlos -sonrió López, sarcástico-. Por eso ganaremos nosotros. No tenemos escrúpulos y ellos sí. Y ahora, escucha. Se desharán de uno de los conserjes del colegio como sea y uno de ustedes se hará paras por él. Tiene que ser un hombre que conozca la cara del niño.

-¿Quiere que lo secuestremos?

-Eso es.

-¿Y dónde lo llevamos?

-A la casa que hemos alquilado al lado de los Tsukino. ¿No sería esa la mayor de las ironías? -sonrió López fríamente-. Pero nadie le hará daño al niño. Espero que no hayan olvidado lo que le pasó al hombre que incendió la casa de Parks en Wyoming. ¿Está claro? -preguntó. El otro hombre tragó saliva-. Si alguien le toca un pelo a ese niño, yo personalmente me encargaré de castigarlo. No estoy en este negocio para matar niños. Quizá esa sea mi única virtud -añadió volviéndose hacia la ventana-. Hazme saber cuando todo está preparado.

-Sí, señor.

López se quedó solo y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Había presenciado el asesinato de su madre y sus hermanos a manos del jefe de una guerrilla cuando era un niño. Su padre era un pobre labrador que tenía que matarse trabajando de sol a sol, pero había conseguido llevar a su hijo a Tejas cuando tenía diez años. López había visto a su padre aceptar cualquier trabajo para sobrevivir e inclinar la cabeza ante los todopoderosos americanos y aquello le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Había jurado que cuando fuera un hombre no sería pobre, costase lo que costase. Y, a pesar de las recomendaciones de su padre, pronto había encontrado el camino para conseguirlo.

López miró la alfombra blanca que estaba pisando, uno de los sueños de su juventud. Su dinero salía de las drogas y la muerte. Era inmensamente rico y poderoso. Una palabra suya le costaba la vida a mucha gente. Pero era una existencia vacía y amarga. Al principio, lo había hecho por venganza, para olvidar el asesinato de su madre y sus hermanos y después… sólo por dinero y poder. Un paso había llevado a otro. Era un hombre sin piedad y sabía que algún día tendría que pagar por sus pecados. Pero hasta ese momento, estaba decidido a encontrar al hombre que lo había vendido a las autoridades americanas. Era una ironía que la venganza lo hubiera llevado al poder y que, en aquel momento, fuera la venganza lo que estaba a punto de derribarlo. Maldecía a aquella agente federal por negarse a darle el nombre, pero la obligaría a dárselo. Conseguiría el nombre del traidor a toda costa.

López miró hacia abajo, hacia la playa, recordando el vestido blanco, la cara pálida y los ojos muertos de la mujer que había amado más que a nada en el mundo. Isabella Medina, recordó, angustiado. Nunca antes había amado a una mujer. Y aquella se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, pero cuando había intentado besarla durante una fiesta en su yate, Isabella se apartó con expresión de asco y él, furioso, la había empujado. Isabella había caído por la borda, desapareciendo bajo el agua.

Sus hombres la habían buscado hasta el amanecer y después unos pescadores habían encontrado su cuerpo flotando en la playa. La muerte de Isabella había arruinado para siempre su vida. López lamentaba profundamente que su temperamento lo hubiera hecho reaccionar de aquella forma y que eso le hubiera costado lo más precioso de su vida. La había matado. Estaba maldito, pensaba. Maldito para siempre. Y probablemente se lo merecía.

Desde aquella noche lo único que pensaba era en encontrar al hombre que lo había delatado. Nada lo había hecho feliz desde entonces. Nada podría hacerlo feliz jamás.

López pensó en Setsuna Meio y en su hijo, en el miedo que ella sentiría cuando supiera que lo había secuestrado. Entonces le daría el nombre del informador. Tendría que hacerlo. Y él, por fin obtendría su venganza.

Dar no se había acercado a la casa en todo el día. Después de meter a Sammy en la cama, Setsuna y Serena se sentaron el salón y miraron el reloj hasta que dieron las doce.

-Es la hora -murmuró Serena con voz ronca, intentando contener los nervios.

Setsuna se limitó a asentir. Como Serena, su postura era un poco rígida. Había tomado una decisión y todos iban a pagar por ella. Su hijo, su sobrina…

En ese momento, escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Al suelo! -gritó Serena. En ese momento, escucharon una explosión y, a través de la chimenea, empezó a entrar un humo espeso. Fuera, escuchaban el helicóptero y ruido de disparos chocando contra el metal. Inmediatamente después, un sonido como el de un cohete seguido de una terrible explosión. Habían derribado al helicóptero-. Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo ella, tosiendo-. ¡El humo va a ahogarnos!

Serena ayudó a Setsuna a levantarse y la dejó en la puerta antes de correr para sacar a Sammy de la cama. Era como una pesadilla, pero no había tiempo para pensar.

Los tres salieron al porche a toda prisa y Serena vio que Dar se dirigía corriendo hacia ellas, pero era un Darien que apenas reconoció. Iba vestido de negro con la cabeza cubierta por un pasamontañas y llevaba un arma automática en la mano. Otros hombres, vestidos como él, se dirigían corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-Vengan conmigo -dijo Dar, llevándolos hacia su jeep-. Esperen aquí hasta que comprobemos toda la casa.

Dar desapareció y Sammy se apretó entre los brazos de su madre. Aunque el ataque había sido lo esperado, era más aterrador de lo que Serena hubiera podido imaginar.

Un golpecito en la ventanilla la hizo dar un salto, sobresaltada. Era Dallas, que se quitó el pasamontañas, sonriendo.

-Hemos derribado el helicóptero, pero sólo han lanzado una bomba de humo.

Serena no dijo nada, pero sabía que alguien debía haber pilotado el helicóptero. La idea de que un hombre hubiera muerto allí mismo la hacía sentirse enferma.

-¿Todo el mundo está bien? -preguntó Setsuna-. Hemos oídos disparos.

-Gracias a Dios, no hay heridos -contestó Dallas, alargando el brazo para acariciar su cara-. No te preocupes. No dejaré que les ocurra nada.

Setsuna apretó la mano del hombre contra su mejilla, ahogando un sollozo y el hombre metió la cabeza por la ventanilla para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Impulsivamente, Sammy lo abrazó. Observándolos, Serena se sentía vacía y sola. Ya eran una familia, aunque no se hubieran dado cuenta.

El walkie talkie de Dallas empezó a emitir sonidos en ese momento.

-Todo limpio -escucharon la voz de Dar-. Voy a llamar al comisario. Nos llevaremos a los tres al rancho a pasar la noche. ¿Serena?

-¿Sí? -contestó ella, cuando Dallas le acercó el walkie talkie.

-Ven a ayudarme a buscar algo de ropa.

-De acuerdo.

-Dallas, puedes llevarte a Setsuna y Sammy al rancho. Nos reuniremos allí.

Cuando Serena entró al salón, Dar estaba colgando el teléfono y parecía furioso. No dijo una palabra cuando la vio entrar, pálida y asustada. Sólo abrió los brazos.

Serena corrió hacia él y Dar la dejó llorar durante un rato.

-No soy ninguna cobarde, de verdad -susurró ella después-. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que mi casa sea bombardeada.

Dar rió suavemente.

-Sólo era una bomba de humo, afortunadamente. López es un hombre de palabra y tenía que atacar esta noche.

-Maldito López.

Dar llevó a Serena hasta el dormitorio para que metiera algunas cosas en una bolsa de viaje.

-Tenemos que esperar al comisario. Esta es su jurisdicción y me temo que voy a tener que darle muchas explicaciones.

-¿Voy a tener que pagar una fianza por ti? -intentó bromear ella.

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto.

Dar la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.

-El peligro es un afrodisíaco, ¿lo sabías? -susurró con voz ronca, antes de inclinarse para tomar su boca con urgencia, apretando sus caderas contra las de él.

Serena se sentía indefensa y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia el cuerpo masculino. Le devolvía el beso ardientemente, gimiendo cuando el abrió las piernas para meterla entre ellas, dejándola sentir su poderosa erección.

Después de unos segundos salvajes, Dar se apartó, sin soltarla, mirándola con ojos ardientes.

-Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo -murmuró, inclinándose de nuevo para buscar su boca. La abrazaba con tal fuerza que parecía querer traspasarla-. Después de la explosión no sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando entrase en la casa -le dijo el al oído-. El helicóptero volaba bajo el radar y no oímos nada hasta que lanzaron la bomba…

Serena no había imaginado que Dar tuviera miedo por ella. Era maravilloso. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y sintió que el hombre temblaba.

-Nos asustamos un poco -susurró ella-. Pero estamos bien.

-No esperaba sentir esto…-dijo él entre dientes.

-¿Qué sientes, Dar?

Los ojos azules del hombre encontraron los suaves ojos celestes de ella.

-Esto-murmuró, apretándose deliberadamente contra ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Serena se ruborizó.

-Hace seis años sabía que ibas a ser un problema -susurró besándola de nuevo, fieramente, antes de apartarse para intentar recuperar el control. Ella estaba temblando tras el encuentro más explosivo que había vivido en su vida-. Tampoco tú habías sentido esto, ¿verdad? -preguntó en voz baja. Serena negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar-. Si te consuela, a partir de ahora será peor. Piensa en ello.

Dar se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándola confusa y desorientada.

El comisario Bill Elliott, y dos de sus ayudantes llegaron unos minutos después e interrogaron brevemente a Serena. Después, Dar la llevó al rancho, dejando algunos hombres en la casa.

-No creo que López vaya a intentarlo otra vez esta noche, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Hasta que esto termine se quedarán en mi casa. Al menos allí hay una habitación que no está pinchada -contestó Dar, mirando sus pechos descaradamente. Serena sabía por qué lo decía y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado-. No te preocupes. No dejaré que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos.

Ella no estaba preocupada por eso. Lo que se estaba preguntando era cómo podría seguir viviendo si él le hiciera el amor y después la abandonase.

Dar mostró sus habitaciones a Dallas, Setsuna y Sammy y después les dio las buenas noches, alejándose con Serena por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A la cama. Estoy cansado. ¿Tú no?

-Sí.

Serena imaginó que la llevaba a la habitación que ella iba a ocupar, pero Dar entró con ella en un enorme dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

-Puedes ponerte la parte de arriba y yo me pondré los pantalones -dijo, sacando un pijama masculino de la cómoda.

-Dar… -empezó a decir ella, sorprendida.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó lentamente con deliberada sensualidad, introduciendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta.

Serena lanzó un gemido cuando el desabrochó el sujetador y la acarició con ansia. Su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia él como por voluntad propia.

-No voy a hacerte daño -susurró Dar-. Pero esta noche vas a dormir entre mis brazos.

Ella empezó a protestar, pero la boca del hombre volvió a cubrir la suya, acallándola, acallando sus dudas.

Dar le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y la miró con ojos posesivos, como si quisiera beber la belleza de aquella piel tan suave. Se inclino hacia sus pechos y empezó a besarlos suavemente, cada caricia más ardiente que la siguiente, antes de quitarle los vaqueros y las zapatillas, dejándola solo con la braguita. Después, le puso la camisa del pijama y la levantó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Cuando estuvo entre las sábanas, se inclinó sobre ella y observó su rostro fascinado y pálido.

-Volveré cuando haya terminado de comprobar los monitores.

Ella no se molestó en protestar.

-De acuerdo.

Los ojos de hombre se iluminaron.

-Que duermas bien - murmuró, besando sus párpados.

Serena lo observó salir de la habitación, sin saber que significaba aquella despedida. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió casi en cuanto cerró los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Serena tuvo sueños violentamente apasionados aquella noche. Se movía arqueándose para prolongar el cálido y dulce contacto. Su cuerpo quemaba, dolía. Susurraba palabras ininteligibles a un fantasma sin cara, rogándole que no parase. En su oído escuchó una suave risa y el roce de una mejilla sin afeitar donde su corazón latía frenético y de repente se le ocurrió que aquello era demasiado vívido para ser un sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba un cabello negro con reflejos azules sobre su pecho. Ella había enredado las manos en él y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía el pijama abierto

-¡Dar! -exclamó.

-No pasa nada. Sólo estas soñando -susurró él, incorporándose para tomar su boca. Serena sintió el vello masculino rozando su pecho desnudo y notó que él enredaba las piernas con las suyas. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, la ternura de sus manos y su boca.

-¿Soñando?

-Eso es -contestó él, mirándola a los ojos-. Y es un sueño precioso -añadió en un susurro, admirando todo lo que el pijama abierto no cubría-. Más bonita de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó ella, confusa.

-Está amaneciendo -contestó Dar, apartando el pelo de su cara-. Y todos duermen -añadió, tumbándose de espaldas y colocándola sobre él-. Iba a dejar que te despertases sola, pero no he podido. Con la camisa del pijama medio desabrochada, el pelo sobre mi almohada…No te imaginas lo preciosa que estás al amanecer. Como un hada, rodeada de un halo dorado. Irresistible para un hombre que ha ayunado durante tanto tiempo como yo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has…ayunado? -preguntó ella, acariciando su pecho.

-Años -contestó él, buscando sus ojos-. Y por eso he puesto el despertador en la habitación de Dallas y sonará dentro de…cinco minutos. Él despertará a Setsuna y a Sammy y tu sobrino vendrá a buscarte. ¿Se da cuenta de que estoy cuidando de su virtud, señorita Tsukino? -bromeó. Serena miró su pecho desnudo y levantó una ceja irónica-. He dicho virtud, no modestia. Yo no seduzco vírgenes, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado-aclaró, poniéndose serio-. Serena, lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida fue apartarme de ti aquella tarde hace seis años- He tenido sueños apasionados, recordándote. Y sigo teniéndolos-añadió, acariciando su pecho-. Y tú también, a juzgar por lo que he visto cuando he subido hace diez minutos. Me tumbé a tu lado y tú empezaste a tocarme de una forma que… mejor no te lo digo.

-¿Que yo he hecho qué? -preguntó ella, asustada.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Muy bien -sonrió Dar, inclinándose para decirle al oído. Serena lanzó un grito horrorizada-. No tienes porque asustarte. A mí me ha encantado.

Serena se había puesto colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, pero él parecía estar pasándolo en grande.

-Por unos segundos, me olvidé de López y todo lo demás -murmuró Dar, con los ojos oscurecidos-. He vivido de sueños durante mucho tiempo, Serena.

-¿Sueños?

Él asintió. Había dejado de sonreír.

-Te deseaba hace seis años. Y sigo haciéndolo, más que nunca -murmuró-. Yo soy tu hogar. Donde yo vaya, irás tú -añadió. Serena no entendía aquello y lo miró con los ojos interrogantes-. Por lo que sé de ti, mi estilo de vida no te asusta. Tienes espíritu y coraje y no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas. No pienso volver a marcharme del país y voy a seguir enseñando tácticas de combate, pero dejaré de hacerlo cuando lleguen los niños.

-¿Los niños?

-El resultado de lo que estamos haciendo son los niños -sonrió Dar-. Bueno, no exactamente, no lo que estamos haciendo ahora, pero si lleváramos menos ropa e hiciéramos algo más, ese sería el resultado.

Serena lo miró, incrédula.

-¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo -susurró él, con solemnidad.

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él no había hablado de amor, ni de matrimonio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi reputación en el colegio…

-¿Crees que te estoy pidiendo que vivamos en pecado?-preguntó él con fingida indignación.

-No has dicho nada de casarnos.

-¿De verdad crees que paso tanto tiempo contigo para enseñarte karate? -rió Dar-. Querida, tardarías años en aprender técnicas suficientes como para defenderte de los hombres de López. Te traje aquí sólo para poder tocarte.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió Serena.

-¿Ves lo bajo que he caído? Tenía que darte tiempo de madurar. No quería una adolescente loca por mí, quería una mujer adulta que pudiese mirarme frente a frente.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso -murmuró ella, acariciando sus hombros.

-Yo también lo creo. ¿Te molesta lo que hago para ganarme la vida, Serena?

-No -sonrió ella.

Dar respiró profundamente y clavó en ella una mirada más posesiva que nunca.

-Entonces, solucionaremos el problema de Setsuna y nos casaremos.

-Sí -susurró ella contra la boca del hombre.

Unos segundos más tarde, estaban tan cerca que Serena no estaba segura de poder apartarse. Afortunadamente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Tía Serena! -escuchó la voz de Sammy-. ¡Quiero desayunar pero no encuentro los cereales de chocolate!

Serena rió cuando Dar consiguió apartase del lío de brazos y piernas con un gemido de agonía.

-¡Iré enseguida!

-¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta? -preguntó el niño.

-Vamos Sammy, seguro que encontramos algo rico en la cocina -escucharon la voz de Dallas.

-¡Vale!

Las voces se alejaron por el pasillo. Dar estaba tumbado con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y sonrió cuando Serena lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Casi nos encuentra.

-Sí.

Él miró la camisa abierta del pijama una vez más y, con decisión, se incorporó para abrochar los botones.

-Quizá la comida sea un sustituto soportable para lo que realmente quiero.

-Haré que te alegres de haber esperado -susurró Serena, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Varios acalorados minutos más tarde, se reunieron con los demás en la cocina, pero Dar no mencionó sus planes de boda. Estuvo hablando sobre las reglas que habría que seguir a partir de entonces, empezando por la seguridad que necesitaban Serena y Sammy para ir al colegio el lunes.

-Sammy puede dejar de ir al colegio hasta que esto se termine -sugirió Dallas-. No quiero arriesgarme, Dar.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Setsuna-. Pero la verdad es que López tiene debilidad por los niños. Lo que ocurrió con el hijo de Cy Parks es algo que nadie puede explicarse. No creo que le haga daño a Sammy.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso -dijo Dar.

-Entonces, lo mejor será seguir haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre y esperar a que López cometa un error.

-¿Qué pasa con Rodrigo?

-Me llamó anoche. Parece que tiene un pariente que trabaja para López en Houston, un pariente lejano que no sabe cuál es la profesión de Rodrigo, y le ha conseguido trabajo de conductor para la operación que están llevando aquí -explicó Dar-. En cuanto consigamos que López deje de prestar atención a Setsuna, esa operación será nuestro siguiente objetivo.

-¿No puedes hablar con el comisario para que arreste a esos hombres?-preguntó Serena.

-Por ahora lo único que tenemos contra ellos es una conexión lejana con el jefe de una banda de narcotraficantes, pero no podemos probarlo. A menos que los pillemos con droga, ¿de qué podríamos acusarlos? Construir un almacén es legal en este país.

-Por eso vamos a pincharlo en cuanto tengamos oportunidad -dijo Dallas, mirando a Setsuna y a Sammy con expresión preocupada-. Pero primero hay que resolver los problemas inmediatos.

Setsuna alargó la mano y Dallas la apretó con fuerza.

-Todo se arreglará -murmuró-. No podía entregarle a López la vida de ese hombre. Esa persona lo arriesgó todo para darme las pruebas.

-No será fácil encerrar a López una segunda vez. Tiene suficiente poder con el gobierno mejicano como para evitar su extradición -dijo Dar-. Bueno, mañana por la mañana yo seguiré a Serena hasta el colegio y Dallas los seguirá a la vuelta. Estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo y esperaremos lo mejor.

-Lo mejor sería que López abandonase-dijo Dallas.

-Pero eso no va a ocurrir.

-¿Has pensado en ponerte en contacto con tu informador? -preguntó Dallas -. Si pudiéramos conseguir que volviera a Estados Unidos…

-No sé donde está, Dallas. Y la gente que podría ayudarme a encontrarlo ha muerto.

-¿Todos ellos?

Setsuna asintió, suspirando.

-Todos, justo antes de mi accidente.

-Es posible que Rodrigo pueda enterarse de algo -dijo Dallas.

-Es muy posible -asintió Dar-. Setsuna, ya sé que no quieres poner a tu informador en peligro, pero a Rodrigo podrías confiarle su nombre. Vamos a necesitarlo.

Setsuna dudó un momento.

-De acuerdo -dijo por fin-. Pero tiene que prometer que no dará a nadie esa información. ¿Puedo confiar en él?

-Sí-contestó Dar.

-De acuerdo entonces. ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?

-Mañana, después del colegio. Haré que Cy Parks se encuentre con él de forma accidental y le pase una nota. De ese modo, López no sospechará.

Setsuna apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dallas.

-Ojalá hubiera hecho las cosas de forma diferente. He arriesgado la vida de tanta gente…

-Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo -murmuró Dallas-. Y conseguiste que arrestasen a López. Pero los abogados saben bien como encontrar errores legales.

-Gracias -murmuró la mujer.

-¿Vas a casarte con mi madre, Dallas? -preguntó entonces, Sammy.

-¡Sammy!

-Claro que sí -rió el hombre-. Aunque ella no lo sabe todavía. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡A mí me parece muy bien! -exclamó el niño, entusiasmado-. ¡Podremos ver la lucha libre en la tele!

-Es verdad -dijo Dallas, mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

Serena sonrió al observar la escena. Todo iba a salir bien, estaba segura.

Dar la siguió hasta el colegio a la mañana siguiente, a una prudente distancia, y cuando estuvieron dentro del edificio, se sintió segura.

-Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad, tía Serena? -preguntó el niño en la puerta de su clase.

-Yo creo que sí -contestó Serena, acariciando su carita.

-¡Señorita Tsukino, aquí huele muy mal! -dijo entonces uno de los niños.

Serena comprobó que lo que el niño decía era cierto. Era muy raro, pensó. Los encargados de la limpieza siempre mantenían las aulas muy limpias.

-Será mejor ir a buscar un conserje -murmuró. Cuando salió al pasillo, encontró a Harry, uno de los conserjes, fregona en mano-. Hola, Harry. Precisamente iba a buscarte. Huele mal en la clase, ¿te importaría pasar la fregona?

-Claro que no… -empezó a decir el hombre. En ese momento, una de las ruedas del cubo de metal se dobló-. Tendré que ir por otro cubo. ¿Alguno de estos niños tan fuertes puede ayudarme?

-¡Yo iré! -gritó Sammy.

-¿Tú puedes ayudarme con un cubo tan grande?

-¡Claro, yo estudio karate!

-Entonces, vámonos jovencito -bromeó el hombre-. Volveremos enseguida, no se preocupe.

-De acuerdo.

Serena observó al niño desaparecer por el pasillo al lado del hombre, sin darle importancia al incidente. Hasta cinco minutos después, cuando Sammy no había vuelto.

Asustada, bajó al cuarto de limpieza. Allí estaba el cubo con la rueda rota, pero no había rastro de Sammy. Harry, sin embargo, sí estaba allí. En el suelo. Alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Serena corrió a la oficina para llamar a Dar y a una ambulancia. Debería haberse imaginado que aquello podía pasar, se decía. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua?

Dar llegó al colegio con el jefe de la policía unos minutos después. Buscaron por todo el colegio, pero Sammy no aparecía por ninguna parte. Otro de los conserjes recordaba haber visto a un hombre llevando un niño de la mano hasta una furgoneta marrón.

Con esta información, la policía lanzó un boletín urgente. Pero era demasiado tarde. Encontraron la furgoneta cinco minutos después, abandonada. Pero Sammy no estaba por ninguna parte.

Aquella tarde, esperaron una llamada que sabían iba a llegar. Y cuando sonó el teléfono, fue Dar quien contestó. Serena y Setsuna estaban deshechas en lágrimas.

-Ahora la madre de Sammy me dará el nombre que quiero -dijo una voz, helada-. O su hijo no volverá a casa.

-Han tenido que sedarla. Está deshecha -dijo Dar.

-Tiene una hora. Ni un segundo más -dijo el hombre antes de colgar.

Dar lanzó una maldición.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Serena.

Dar llamó a Cy Parks.

-¿Has conseguido darle el mensaje a Rodrigo? -le preguntó.

-Sí -contestó el hombre, antes de darle un número de teléfono-. Les deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias.

Dar colgó y marcó el número que Cy le había dado. El teléfono sonó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

-¡Vamos! -murmuró Dar entre dientes. Alguien descolgó al otro lado-. ¿Rodrigo?

-Sí.

-Voy a poner a Setsuna al teléfono. Va a darte un nombre. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Dar le dio el auricular a Setsuna y le hizo un gesto a todo el mundo para que saliera de la habitación.

-El nombre de mi informante es Isabella Medina… -empezó a decir.

Al otro lado del hilo, Serena creyó escuchar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Pero es que no lo sabes? -exclamó Rodrigo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Isabella murió en Cancún justo antes de que arrestaran a López.

-Dios mío.

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras?

Setsuna se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Perdí contacto con ella antes del juicio y…

-¿Ese es el nombre que busca López? -la interrumpió Rodrigo.

-Sí -contestó ella-. ¡Y tiene a mi hijo!

-Entonces no pierdes nada por darle el nombre.

-Pero es posible que no la recuerde…

-Estaba loco por ella -volvió a interrumpirla Rodrigo-. Dicen que él la mató, pero por supuesto, no hay pruebas. Y, obviamente, no sabía que ella era tu informador -añadió con amargura-. Dale el nombre. Eso lo pacificará y evitará que le ocurra algo a tu hijo.

-¿Conocías a Isabella?

-Era mi hermana -contestó Rodrigo con voz ahogada por el dolor-. Dile a Chiba que estaremos en contacto. Cuando tenga algo concreto, lo llamaré.

-Se lo diré. Gracias.

-De nada.

Setsuna llamó a Dar y, un segundo después, todos volvían a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi informador está muerto.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Serena.

-Voy a darle el nombre a López -dijo-. Ahora no podrá hacerle daño. Era una mujer tan valiente… Sus padres habían sido asesinados por López y habría hecho lo que fuera para reunir pruebas contra él.

-Lo siento -dijo Dar.

-Yo también -murmuró Setsuna-. ¿Y si López no me cree?

-Te creerá.

-Esperemos -dijo Dallas.

-Conseguiremos que no devuelva a Sammy -dijo Serena, abrazando a su tía-. No te preocupes.

-¿Qué haría sin ti? -sollozó Set.

-Pronto lo sabrás -sonrió Serena-. Voy a ser tu dama de honor.

-Quizá sea una boda doble -dijo Dar.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a casarme con tu sobrina. Siempre he querido hacerlo -dijo él, mirando a Serena con ojos llenos de amor.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Setsuna como para hacer lo que hubiera deseado en ese momento.

-López nos devolverá a Sammy, ¿verdad?

-Seguro que sí -contestó Dar.

Serena miró a Setsuna, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Dallas. Parecía que siempre hubieran estado así. Las cosas tenían que salir bien. López tenía una sola virtud; no le gustaba hacerle daño a los niños. Pero Serena no estaba segura del todo. Sólo rezaba para que estuviera a su lado sano y salvo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Exactamente una hora después, el teléfono volvió a sonar y aquella vez fue Setsuna quien contestó.

-Dígame.

-El nombre -escuchó una voz helada.

-Quiero que entienda que nunca hubiera dado el nombre de mi informador en otras circunstancias. Pero nada de lo que diga puede dañarla ahora.

-Deme el nombre -insistió López.

-Isabella Medina.

El gemido ronco que escuchó al otro lado del hilo le aseguró que Rodrigo había dicho la verdad.

-Isabella… -repitió el hombre. López no dijo nada más y su silencio duró tanto que Setsuna pensó que había colgado-. Yo la amaba, pero ella no quería saber nada de mí. ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta!

-Usted la mató, ¿verdad? -preguntó Setsuna, con frialdad.

-Sí -contestó López. Pero su respuesta no había sonado violenta, todo lo contrario-. Fue un accidente, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para devolverle la vida. Ella sabía cosas sobre mí que no sabía nadie más. Se me ocurrió que hacía demasiadas preguntas, pero fui tan estúpido que pensé que ella… -López hizo una pausa-. El niño será devuelto sano y salvo. Estará en la tienda de juguetes dentro de diez minutos y no volveré a ser una amenaza para usted ni para su hijo. Lamento…tantas cosas -la voz del hombre había cambiado tanto que Setsuna pensó que hablaba con una persona diferente. Un segundo después, colgó el teléfono.

Setsuna sostenía el auricular en la mano, incrédula.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntó Dallas.

-Que Sammy estará en la tienda de juguetes en diez minutos. Sano y salvo -repitió ella, incrédula.

-Vamos - dijo Dar.

-¿Y si ha mentido?

-López siempre ha sido un hombre de palabra. -dijo Dallas-. Tenemos que esperar que siga siendo así.

Setsuna rezaba mientras iban de camino a Jacobsville. Serena la miraba, angustiada, mientras Dar sujetaba su mano.

Los minutos parecían horas y cuando llegaron frente a la tienda de juguetes, Setsuna saltó del coche ayudada por Dallas.

Dar y Serena siguieron a la pareja y allí encontraron a Sammy, jugando con un elefante mecánico.

-¡Está bien! -exclamó Dallas.

-¡Sammy! -lo llamó su madre.

-¡Mamá! -gritó el niño, corriendo a sus brazos-. Yo tenía miedo, pero me enseñaron a jugar a las cartas y me dieron un refresco, así se me pasó. ¿Tú tenías miedo?

Setsuna apenas podía hablar y apretaba a Sammy entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera volver a dejarlo ir jamás.

-Deja que disfrute un poco de la reunión -murmuró Dallas.

Sammy lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahora no tengo papá, pero tú serás uno estupendo, Dallas. Iremos a los combates de lucha libre y se los describiremos a mamá, ¿verdad?

-Sí - contestó el hombre con los ojos brillantes-. Lo haremos, Sammy

Setsuna se abrazó a los dos y Serena apretó la mano de Dar, aliviada.

-¿Me puedo llevar el elefante? -preguntó en niño.

-Puedes llevarte el circo entero si quieres -sonrió Dallas.

Unos minutos después, los cinco entraban en el jeep.

-¿Podrías dejarnos en casa, Dar? -preguntó Setsuna. Dar dudó segundo-. López ha dicho que dejaría de molestarme y la verdad es que su voz sonaba… no sé, casi diría arrepentida. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta los criminales tienen alma.

-Un día lo atraparemos -dijo Dallas-. Esto no se ha terminado y va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. De alguna forma evitaremos que monte un negocio de drogas en Jacobsville.

-Rodrigo y Cy están vigilando la operación. Si podemos cortarle la cabeza, la serpiente morirá.

-Amén -asintió Dallas.

-¿De verdad crees que López no volverá a molestar a Setsuna? -preguntó Serena cuando estuvieron solos.

-Sí. Es un criminal, pero su palabra es de oro -contestó Dar. Serena estudió su perfil, fascinada-. Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde anoche. ¿Sigue siendo verdad lo que me dijiste al amanecer?

-¿Qué me casaría contigo?

-Sí.

-Por supuesto. Quiero vivir contigo durante toda mi vida.

-¿Y no te molestará tener mercenarios corriendo por todas partes? -bromeó él.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Después de todo, seré la mujer de un mercenario.

-Me alegro de que me hayas esperado, Serena.

-Yo también -dijo ella, apretando su mano.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos por lo civil o por la iglesia?

-Por la iglesia -dijo ella inmediatamente-. Quiero un matrimonio para siempre.

-Yo también. Y tendrás que comprarte un vestido blanco y un velo. No sólo vas a ser la esposa de un mercenario, sino la virtuosa esposa de un mercenario. Quiero verte recorrer el pasillo con un velo sobre la cara para poder levantarlo después de habernos prometido amor eterno.

Serena sonrió con todo su corazón.

-Eso sería maravilloso. Hay una boutique en…

-Iremos a comprarlo en Houston y quiero que sea un vestido de diseño -la interrumpió él-. Recuerda que vas a casarte con un hombre rico. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Quiero que seas la novia más guapa del mundo.

-Muy bien -sonrió ella, con ojos llenos de amor. Sólo había una pequeña preocupación-. ¿Y Maggie?

-Maggie es un capítulo cerrado de mi vida. La quería, a mi manera, pero ella nunca estuvo enamorada de mí.- Contestó él-. Te quiero, Serena. Si no fuera así, no te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo.

-Yo también te quiero, Dar. Siempre te querré.

-Algunos sueños se hacen realidad -murmuró él, apretando su mano.

Fue el evento social del año en Jacobsville. En la primera fila estaban la madre de Serena, Dallas, Setsuna y Sammy. En las demás, Maggie, Cord Romero y docenas de elegantes invitados que formaban parte del pasado de Dar.

Serena caminó por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, con un precioso vestido blanco de raso y un velo que acentuaba su aspecto virginal.

Dar estaba esperándola en el altar, con un traje gris y una rosa en la solapa. Se volvió al escuchar el rumor de los invitados y clavó en ella una mirada que hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero emocionante y cuando Darien levantó su velo para besarla por primera vez como su marido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

En la puerta de la iglesia, Serena tiró el ramo y Dallas lo atrapó para dárselo a Setsuna.

Después, entraron en una limusina y fueron al rancho para cambiarse de ropa antes de tomar una avioneta que los llevaría a Puerto Vallarta para una breve luna de miel.

El viaje fue fatigoso y Serena decidió relajarse en el jacuzzi mientras Dar reservaba mesa en el restaurante. Después, su marido se metió en la bañera con ella. Dar tuvo que reírse al ver su expresión, pero pronto Serena olvidó la sorpresa de ver a su marido sin ropa por primera vez y se perdieron en un abrazo que no conocía obstáculos.

Dar la besó hasta que ella tuvo que separarse para buscar aire.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó el, acariciándola tiernamente-. ¿Aquí o en la cama?

Serena apenas podía hablar.

-En la cama -contestó con voz ronca.

-Me parece muy bien.

Dar salió de la bañera y la sacó en brazos, colocándola sobre sus rodillas para secarla con una toalla.

Serena sabía que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa, embarazosa e incómoda, pero la suya debió ser una excepción. Dar era un hombre con mucha experiencia y la excitaba hasta volverla frenética. Cuando por fin empezó a acariciarla íntimamente, Serena se arqueaba hacia él, rogándole que la poseyera.

Y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió por primera vez la invasión del hombre. Escuchaba el sonido de su dificultosa respiración mezclándose con sus gemidos de placer, que se incrementaban con cada embestida.

Serena tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando él se apartó un poco y empezó a acariciarla con un dedo sin dejar de moverse.

Dar rió suavemente mientras aumentaba el ritmo y seguía acariciándola de la forma más íntima posible, sin dejar de susurrar palabras que la hacían ruborizarse. Serena se encontró a sí misma suspendida en alguna parte, fuera del mundo, mientras le parecía estar cayendo por un acantilado imaginario.

Y lo sintió a él cayendo con ella, sintió el placer que recibía el hombre a la vez que el suyo, parecía no terminar nunca. Serena se preguntó tontamente si sobreviviría a aquello. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras la envolvían olas de placer y se apretaba contra su marido, rogándole que no parase.

Cuando estaba exhausta, él la apretó entre sus brazos y la cubrió con la sábana.

-Duerme -le susurró al oído.

-¿Así?

-Así -contestó él, sin apartarse-. Dormiremos un poco y después…

-Y después.

La reserva que había hecho para cenar, olvidada, Dar dedicó toda la noche a enseñar a su esposa más de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar sobre el arte del amor.

Tomaron el desayuno en la cama y después salieron a explorar la antigua ciudad. Pero por la noche se exploraron una al otro de nuevo.

Una semana más tarde, volvieron al rancho y se encontraron con algo inesperado. El agente de la brigada de estupefacientes que vivía cerca del rancho de Cy Parks había sido asesinado. Aparentemente, se había infiltrado en la organización de López y lo habían descubierto. Rodrigo seguía infiltrado en la operación y Dar estaba preocupado por él. Las cosas empezaban a calentarse en Jacobsville.

-Al menos hemos tenido una luna de miel -dijo Dar, abrazando a su nueva esposa.

-Es verdad -asintió ella, mirando a su marido con amor-. Y ahora, de vuelta a las aventuras.

-Tú también. Después de todo, dar clase a niños de primaria todos los días es una aventura, ¿verdad?

-Estar casada contigo es la mayor aventura de mi vida, pero tienes que prometerme que no volverán a dispararte.

-Te doy mi palabra -sonrió él.

-Si te metes en un lío, allí estaré yo para ayudarte. Donde sea y como sea.

-Desde luego, eres una mujer de carácter -sonrió Dar.

-Me alegro que lo hayas notado.

-¡Qué afortunado soy! -rió él, besando a su esposa.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, tan embriagada de placer como él. Siempre existiría la amenaza del peligro, pero nada que el mercenario y su esposa no pudieran soportar. Y, por el momento, tenía a aquel mercenario donde quería, entre sus brazos.

**Terminada la cuarta historias chicas! Espero que les haya gustado!. Un beso!**


End file.
